


That One Room

by Babeof



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Consensual Kink, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Love at First Sight, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sex dungeon (or as I like to call it the kinky room), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babeof/pseuds/Babeof
Summary: Yuuri's worst nightmares are interviews. Whatever he does he can't seem to have the confidence to get through one. After one disastrous interview for his dream job, his life is about to change.He gets a job. However, it's not what he was expecting.Viktor Nikiforov is the esteemed CEO of the highest ranking IT firm in the country. He has everything he could possibly wish for. Except one thing. A Y̶u̶u̶r̶i̶ loved one. Little does he know that soon enough he'll be starstruck by the most beautiful man in existence.And these two lovely dorks fall for each other. This is a story full of sappiness, overthinking, love, a bit of bdsm and more.





	1. Chapter 1

The air felt unusually dry that morning. He was walking fast trying to avoid running into any pedestrians, or a pole. He felt his lungs struggling to keep any air inside. Why was he so nervous? It wasn't his first interview. In fact, he had went to so many of those lately that he was more than ready to answer any questions they might have for him. And yet he couldn't control that aching feeling that he felt in his gut. He only had a light breakfast but it was all coming up. He stopped only for a few seconds when he felt light-headed, leaving the morning breeze to do its job. His heart was pumping faster and faster and he tried to calm down. He couldn't afford to have a panic attack now. He had to regain his confidence and do this. He knew he could do this. Besides, if he seems in any way shaky or weak or nervous, they'll see right through him and he'll blow his chance. He had applied to so many jobs since he moved here, but none was as important as this one. If he could get into this company, he'd be settled. It was all he had dreamed of since he chose to study management at college. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he fulfilled all the requirements, he had the skills and qualifications, not too much experience, that's true, but he adapts quite easily, so he figures it won't be such a big problem. This interview was everything. If he is able to show them that he's the perfect candidate, there's no way they won't hire him. He just has to go through this one tiny step.  
His legs moved on their own and without realizing he was already there. The immensity of the building wasn't helping. He felt intimidated and took a step back. Maybe he shouldn't go through with this after all. He was doubting himself again. But enough, he was more than capable to do this and he wasn't not going to waste this opportunity, no matter what. He knew that he'll regret it otherwise. So, one step after the other he got inside. He breathed slowly and approached the reception. The woman there instructed him to go to the second floor, room 52 and wait there. His hands were shaking but he managed to walk steady, like he knew exactly what he was doing.  
He stood there for what seemed like ages, but there were only a few minutes before someone got out and spoke to him.  
"Mr. Katsuki?"  
"Y-yes!" he stuttered.  
"You can come in. Mr. Kasun will see you now."  
And so he did, even though his insides were tangled and all torn up.

...  
He was going to see JJ. He never really liked JJ. After all, the man was a narcissist and acted like a complete asshole most of the times. Anyway, it's not like he had to become friends with the guy. Just finish his business quick and be done with it and all this "JJ style". Ugh. He was hoping that no one will notice the disgusted face he was making.  
Ever since he stepped foot into the building, people completely disregarded what they were doing for a moment and all eyes were on him. It wasn't something he wasn't used to. Not to be full of himself, *ahem* like other people *ahem*, but he knew his status and he dressed properly for it. He was wearing one of his favorite suits and coincidentally, the one that people always associated him with, a deep black jacket with matching pants, crafted exactly after his posture from the finest materials. It was unbearably hot that day, so he lost the vest, leaving only the simple white shirt. It wasn't an extremely extravagant suit, but what drew attention to it was the ridiculously expensive gold tie and same colored handkerchief. To top it all of, he was wearing a limited edition black and gold watch that complimented the impressive outfit.  
In a way, he pitied these people working for JJ, but he was at least content to know that he treated them well, even though he was a prick. He wasn't expecting this day to be good, but the faster he was done with this part and out of here, the better it became. Making his way to JJ's office, followed by two of his employees, something made him freeze and gasp internally. He had seen this many times, but somehow this was different. The pain on his face sent a stabbing throb into Viktor's heart. Was this empathy? No, it didn't feel the same. He wanted to hug this person with apparently a very poor taste in suits, and tell him that it was going to be fine. Yet, for the first time since he can remember, he was unable to move his feet. He had been struck by the sight of this undeniably beautiful man and all he could do was stare at him. He left in a hurry in the opposite direction and Viktor was found to do the same. He couldn't concentrate on anything else besides that gorgeous silhouette and that troubled expression he had. This meeting won't go well, but surprisingly his spirits were lifted and this day suddenly improved considerately.  
...  
He knew that this would happen, he knew, he knew, he knew. And yet he felt so miserable now that he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep his tears from falling. He wanted to get away from everyone. He had never felt more vulnerable, more exposed than he was feeling right now. He took the first taxi he could find, because he wasn't up for waiting for the bus in this state. He screwed up. He let his insecurities show the worst of him and it was all his fault. He failed. It was so frustrating knowing how hard he worked for this only to find himself losing it all because he lacked confidence. His mind kept going over all the slip-ups and mistakes he did and how he could have done it better. As if it mattered anymore. It had all gone to waste. He didn't even realize that the taxi driver has pulled over and was waiting for him to get off. He apologized quickly, paid him and rushed out of the car and into his apartment building. He cried for a while and fell asleep like that.  
Yuuri woke up late in the afternoon with a massive headache. His phone buzzing was the only noise in that dead silent apartament. It was Phichit, his best friend, but he wasn't sure he could hold a conversation right now, even with him, so he just let it ring until it stopped. He went to wash his face and maybe eat something. Other than some toast he hasn't eaten anything all day. His stomach clenched, but he wasn't sure it was just because of the hunger. Phichit was insistent. It was the 4th time he was calling and Yuuri figured it was best to answer it.  
"YUURI! How's everything going?"  
"Hi, Phichit!" a really hoarse voice answered.  
"Did you catch a cold? No, you couldn't have, today you had that interview, right? Tell me all about it, how did it go?"  
"Phichit, I-I'll talk to you later, ok? I was getting ready to have some food and…" just hearing about the interview made his insides twist and turn.  
"Yuuri! Talk to me! You know that if you hang up I'm just going to keep calling until you answer. Look, whatever it is, it's ok. It's going to be ok."  
Phichit was a great friend and Yuuri felt like he didn't deserve these words of encouragement.  
"I screwed up, Phichit. Me. They were nice and reasonable, but I…I fucked up."  
"Yuuri, don't. Don't do this. You…you know what? I'm coming over."  
"Phichit, you…"  
"Nono. I wasn't asking. I'm coming. Now, go take a shower and cool yourself down. I'm bringing the food, so lay down for a bit and take some medicine if you have any."  
It was no arguing with Phichit, not when he was talking like this.  
"Thank you, Phichit!"  
"Aww, you're welcome! Also, Yuuri?"  
"Yeah?"  
"It's not the end of the world. You'll get through this like you got through everything so far. Just take it slow and breathe. I'll be there soon and you can tell me anything, ok? Don't be so hard on yourself."  
"Ok."  
"See you soon"  
Phichit really knows what to say at the right time. It's almost annoying, really. But Yuuri knows he's right. He can't keep sulking. Nothing will change no matter what he does, so he has to move forward. One step at a time. And indeed, now a shower sounds great.  
Phichit was there in no time, his arms full of goods. Yuuri was starving so first they filled their bellies with cheesy pizza and a handful of blueberry muffins. He wasn't eager to talk even after they finished and Phichit didn't want to push him, but Yuuri knew that he wasn't going to leave until he explained what had happened. There wasn't much to it really, and he could tell that his best friend had already got the gist of it, but he also agreed that it was better than holding it in.   
"Phichit…I…What am I doing here? I moved here thinking that I got this, that this was going to be the begging of my career. I've worked so hard and my parents helped and supported me, and now I've disappointed everyone. All because I've let my nerves get the better of me. I can't do this anymore, Phichit. I should just pack my bags and go home."  
He really didn't want to start crying, but the tears would not stop falling.  
Phichit tried to make him calm down and gave him a hug.  
"It's ok Yuuri, let it all out, that's fine. But don't say that you're giving up. So this one interview was full of crap. So what? There are so many other places who would be thrilled to have you as their employee. I know you had this whole plan, but sometimes life works another way. That doesn't mean it's worse, it's just different. Maybe you'll get a job you love even more. Whatever it is, you know I'm here for you, ok?"  
Yuuri said nothing but kept embracing him tighter. Phichit was right. But he suddenly felt too tired to think about all of this. He was grateful to have such a wonderful friend that he sometimes felt like he didn't deserve him.   
Yuuri woke up on his couch covered with a blanket. It was already 8 in the morning. He must have felt asleep last night watching soapy dramas with Phichit. After yesterday and a good night's sleep he was starting to feel better. He was still frustrated, but he accepted the situation now. It was what it was and all he could do was move forward. He still had his master's degree to work on and he'll find a job somehow to support himself financially.   
He was carving some breakfast right now and Phichit must have read his mind because he just came out of the kitchen to tell him it was ready. Phichit was the best.  
"Phichit, you're the best."  
"I know. Now eat your food, we've got work to do today."  
Yuuri raised one of his eyebrows confused and slightly concerned.  
"We're going out. Doesn't matter where, you just have to get your mind off work for a bit. Sulking in here won't do you any good."  
Yuuri didn't argue with that. Some fresh air could help actually. Work could wait for one day.  
Spending the day with Phichit was exhausting, but in a good way. His friend knew exactly how to lift his spirits. Tired but content, Yuuri got home and collapsed onto the bed. Somewhere from the back of his mind the thought of needing a job fast found its way back to him. He would deal with that problem tomorrow, but the thought was still bothering him. To disconnect from all that he started checking his phone. That is when he found that he had received a surprising email. From Viktor Nikiforov, CEO. Wait, wait, wait, what? He's the CEO of that firm? The biggest IT firm in the state. He couldn't even dream to apply there. But here it is, an email from no other than the CEO. This must be a mistake. Yeah, surely this email wasn't intended for him. So he opens it up and he begins reading and he can't believe his eyes. So he reads it again. This can't be it, can it? It was a job offer. But not for the firm, for him, personally. This CEO was looking for a housekeeper and for whatever reason, he emailed him. Yup, certainly a mistake. Technically, a housekeeper was required to have managerial skills, so his qualifications would be more than enough to occupy a job like that, but he never applied for this. Is this a sign that he should take this? It's a CEO after all, this might offer him the experience he so clearly needs. He was looking at the page thinking that any moment he may receive a new email informing him that this wasn't meant for him. He was thinking about all the places he applied to and how many of them had rejected him or just "forgot" to call him back. It wasn't the best job in the world, but he didn't really have too many options right now. That's it, stop overthinking this, if it really is a mistake, so be it, but he'll at least try. He started composing an answer, which he checked way too many times before hitting send. It was done. And now he just had to wait. And wait…This was going to kill him, he had to do something. Right when he was ready to get up, the notification bell rang. That was actually suspiciously fast. His heart clenched, he grabbed his phone his hands a bit shaky. He read it and dropped his phone in his lap while covering his face with his hands. He had a job.  
...  
It was a complete disaster. He was a mess and he knew exactly why but he was afraid of admitting it. Worst part is, JJ saw right through him which made the business meeting unbearable. But all of this didn't matter anymore because he got what he was looking for. His contacts. Not that it helps much anyway. Because what could he do? Call him and ask him on a date even though they never spoke to each other and he's more than sure that he doesn't even know who he is. I mean he might have heard of him given the jobs he's applied to and his resume, but still, it wouldn't be the best approach.   
All day his mind was filled with him. 'Yuuri. Yuuri.' Just whispering his name made him flustered. He couldn't get anything done that day at work and found himself daydreaming constantly imagining cute dates that they could have. 'ugh…get real, Viktor, that's not going to happen. Just forget and move on. It's easier and less painful.'  
Obviously, that didn't work. Next day was the same. He didn't even know how much imagination he had until now. He was absolutely fascinated by Yuuri. His pouty, chapped lips, parted just enough to…  
"Sir? Sir?" said his slightly concerned secretary.  
"Ah, yes."  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, of course. Just a bit tired, I think."  
"You should head back home then. I'll finish organising these documents."  
"Oh, no, it's really ok."  
"Please sir, go and rest for today. You also have that meeting at the end of the week and you should be in your best shape possible."  
"Alright then. Thank you. I'll be off."  
"Have a great day, sir."  
He can't believe he just got off early because of his feelings. This can't go on like this.  
He needs a plan. And a drink.  
After hours of brainstorming and a bottle of vodka, all he could come up with was to hire him at his firm. But that couldn't do, because he didn't want to favor him. And he knows he's gonna do that, no matter how hard he tries to be fair and equal. Just as he picked himself off the floor (so yeah, maybe he was a little tipsy) to go and fetch himself some dinner, an idea hit him. He's gonna hire him after all. And it's going to work.

Bonus: tipsy Viktor writing the email  
'I'm writing to propose you a once in a life time opportunity!' Dear God, what am I even saying. Nono, it has to be completely formal and bland. I can't let it show that I want him to accept the offer. So scratch that. '…an offer that you can't resist.' Yeah, much better. Come on, Viktor, focus. I won't get anywhere like this. Alright, desperate times call for desperate measures. He's going to call for help. His assistant, Sara, is bound to know how to write a letter like this. And most of all, she's discrete. Not that he's got anything to be ashamed of. I mean surely people do this all the time. They stalk their crushes and offer them jobs.   
He needs another refill. He knows he's had enough, but gosh, he feels so embarrassed that he's not sure he can go through with this otherwise. Sara, Sara is going to help. Please, pick up.  
"Mr. Nikiforov. What can I help you with?"  
"Sara, I told you to call me Viktor."  
"Only outside of work and I'm still at the firm."  
"At this hour? Go home and rest. You're young, don't waste your time working. You have to enjoy life."  
" Umm…ok? Sir, are you alright?"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm great, awesome, perfect."  
"Sure? Because it doesn't sound like that."  
"No, I assure you that I'm good. Might have had a few drinks, but nothing I can handle."  
"Oh, I see. So drunk calling then? I'm sorry sir, but I'll have to hang up, I don't have time for that."  
"Nono, please don't. I'm not drunk calling. I mean, I may be a bit tipsy, but I needed to ask you a favor."  
"Oh, sure then. Excuse me for assuming something else."  
"No, it's fine. So, umm, I was writing this letter for a job offer and I got stuck. Do you think you could help me. Send me a sample or something like that."  
"Job offer letter? I'm supposed to send those. But I thought we weren't hiring…"  
"Oh, it's not for the firm. It's for…me. My house I mean. I need a housekeeper."  
"Ah, well, then I should start looking for prospects."  
"No, that won't be necessary. I think I found the one."  
"Ok…Mr. Nikiforov, should I ask?"  
"Please don't. But just know it's not as weird as it sounds…kind of. I mean…ugh, just send me a model and I'll figure it out."  
"Hehe. All right. Take care, Mr. Nikiforov."  
"You too, Sara. Thank you."  
Well, it could have been worse. Am I that pathetic? Yeah, I am. Good God, let's do this. Just one more drink and I'll be ready.


	2. Chapter 2

It was happening. Today was the day. He was feeling as nervous as if this was his first interview. And it wasn't even an interview. He wasn't sure what it was. He was still kind of confused how he got this job. Some part of him was telling him that maybe someone hacked Mr. Nikiforov's email. But why would anyone send job offers. It didn't make any sense. He tried to stop thinking about it, but when he did that all the other thoughts that he was suppressing found their way back and made him tremble. There were so many things that could go wrong that he wasn't even sure why he accepted this in the first place. Sure, it wasn't the greatest job in the world, but still he would be working for such an esteemed business élite. One slip up and all his career could go down the drain before it even started. He couldn't afford to make mistakes. Funny, really funny, as if that can really happen. Yuuri never had enough confidence in himself, so even that thought in itself wasn't helping him much. He's going to screw up, so why bother going?  
Maybe it was the fact that he was a man of his word, or maybe he knew that he'll regret if he doesn't go, for whatever reason, at 6 o'clock, in the afternoon, Yuuri was standing in front of the Nikiforov residence.   
He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Not long after he heard some footsteps and the door opened only to reveal what could be described as a work of art (Yuuri's thoughts). Who he saw in front of him was neither the CEO of a grand firm, nor an employer, but a warm soul. The smile on his face was so cordial and inviting that Yuuri forgot his worries and walked in. The house was even more impressive on the inside than on the outside. It was completely impeccably organized with state of the art furniture. As expected of a renowned business-man.   
They both walked into the living room and Viktor took a seat on an armchair, while Yuuri sat on the couch beside it.  
"I was expecting you. I hope you don't mind, I told Lucille to prepare some tea."  
"Not at all. Thank you."  
"I know this is rather unusual, but given the nature of the job, it's good to get acquainted as soon as possible. I look forward to a fruitful collaboration."  
He knew he got the job, but hearing Mr. Nikiforov talk about this made his heart pump faster and his palms sweaty.  
"I-Yes, me too. I'm really glad for this opportunity."  
"Now then, as you're well aware I have read your résumé and I can say that I'm intrigued. Despite your qualifications you don't have any experience in the field."  
"Well, I've applied for many…"  
And here it was again. Fear. He froze there and looked down at the floor, unable to say anything else.   
No one hired him, because he didn't do interviews. He can't remember how many times he walked out on the burst of tears.   
He could feel it. It was happening again.  
"I hope I'm not jumping to conclusions here, but I think I know why. You have potential, but you lack the confidence."  
It was the same speech he heard so many times before.  
"To be completely honest with you, my first thought was to give you a job at my firm. Even now, I'm more than convinced that you'll do splendid there."  
Wait, what is he saying? This can't be…  
"However, if I were to do that I'd only damage you. Maybe you don't realize this now but the fact that you were rejected by many big firms is actually a good thing for you. You see, Yuuri, I saw you yesterday in JJ's company and I could pinpoint exactly what draw my attention towards you, and after looking through your résumé and seeing you today I can assure you that this is the job that you're looking for. At least temporarily, of course. We strive all our lives to grow and I won't ever hold you back from that, know that, but if you want my advice I'd suggest you take it one step at a time."  
Yuuri was speechless, but for a completely different reason than before. Not only did he get a job but also Mr. Nikiforov acknowledged him. It was way more than he ever imagined it could happen.  
Just as he was getting ready to thank him properly for the praise and encouragement, he felt something wet and furry on his hand.  
"Makkachin! Yuuri meet my lovely princess, Makkachin, and Makka, meet Yuuri, our new housekeeper, hopefully."  
"Definitely. There's no way I wouldn't accept the job after meeting such a cute bean."  
"I'm glad to hear that...Oh, she likes you, she's usually not this friendly. I'm getting a little jealous."  
*Ahem*  
'Did he just say that or have I misheard?'  
"Umm…this is really fine tea."  
"Yeah, I suppose. To be honest I don't really have time to do groceries so I send Lucille and my chef, Michele, to do the shopping for me. But I guess you'll organise this from now on, so feel free to buy whatever brand you seem fit."  
"I'll do my best, Mr. Nikiforov."  
...  
"Slow down, Yuuri. Breathe first and take it one sentence at a time. Now, tell me everything and don't let any details out."  
"I HAVE A JOB. Viktor Nikiforov himself emailed me and now I'm on my way back from his place after he personally interviewed me. I'm not ok, Phichit, I'm feeling amazing."  
"Waaait, did I hear that right? THE Viktor Nikiforov?"  
"Yes and he's so outstanding, Phichit. He's out of this world, I swear. I was shaking…I think I still am. Gosh, I need to sit down."  
"Yuuri, calm down. I'm so happy for you. But how did this happen again?"  
"Well, I've told you. He emailed me. And god knows why I said yes. But I'm really glad I went. I wouldn't have wanted to miss this."  
"Of course not. It's just that it's a bit weird. I thought that given how prestigious of a company it is, there would have been someone else who took care of the interviews."  
"Oh right, I forget to mention that…I'm not going to work at his company, but for him."  
"What??"  
"Look, before you say anything, I was skeptical about it at first too and honestly I still have some doubts, but I don't know, somehow I know that I did the right thing accepting this job. And truly speaking, it wasn't working out. My career, I mean. And that's not me being pessimistic, we both know it. And I'm finally realizing that until now I wasn't able to move on. I was stuck on this idea that I had to get a job at an esteemed company. But maybe Viktor's right. That's not where I should start…. I know it's not like me to make such a rash decision, but I'm hoping for the best. It won't hurt to try anyway…"  
"Yuuri, all I wanted to say was congrats. I trust you know what's best for you right now. And you know I'll support you no matter what. Soo, after this heartwarming speech, what did you say you were hired for? Cause I think I missed that part."  
"Riiight, sorry. I'm going to be his housekeeper. He said that Lucille, his previous one, was thinking of quitting for quite some time now, as she got many job offers to lots of companies. Apparently though, it's really hard to find a good housekeeper these days, the ones that are willing to do it are under-qualified and the ones that fit the job are usually overqualified and would rather be working somewhere else. So Mr. Nikiforov paid her enough to keep her working for him.…Until he found me. At least, that's what he told me."  
"A housekeeper, huh?"  
"Yeah, I know how it sounds. I asked myself the same question. But you'd be surprised to find out how long was the list of tasks in the job description. Of course, I would have time and the liberty, more or less, to organise it how I want, but from what Lucille has told me, it's quite an engaging job."  
"You know what? From what I'm hearing you're quite excited about this. It doesn't even matter what it is, if you're enjoying it, that's what counts."  
"You know you can ask…"  
"Huh?"  
"Phichit, come on. It's ok."  
"Am I that obvious?"  
"I know you too well, but yeah, that too."  
"So why?"  
"Well, she said that she wanted something else. I think I was as oblivious as you were because Mr. Nikiforov saw right through me and asked her to tell me. She said that she liked working for him, but after a while it becomes a routine and while that's good for some, she said it was just a personal decision to widen her horizon.  
"I don't know. Even if she hadn't told me that, it's not like he can force me to keep working if I find it unsuitable. To be honest though, after speaking with him, I'm full of hope. He has that flair of an elite, high-class at first glance, but he's also such a nice person."  
"Wow, who would have thought? The director of the biggest IT firm in the country."  
"I know right?"  
"And you as a housekeeper."  
"We'll see how that goes."  
"Should I buy you a mop or a feather duster?"  
"Phichit..."  
"Fine. Fine. I was just teasing you."  
"Wouldn't expect anything less from you."  
"Ah shoot, look at the time. Gotta run, but we'll talk more later. Again congrats. I'm really proud of you."  
"Thank you."  
Yuuri was still beaming when he closed the call. He was still in shock. 'Just breathe, Yuuri, you're in for an adventure.'  
...  
It was the first day of work and Yuuri overslept. In fact he couldn't close his eyes almost all night long so at around 4-5 am he died from exhaustion. He was a mess. Why did this had to happen to him today? His nerves really did a number on him this time. He had to hurry up if he didn't want to be late, which he really DIDN'T. He brushed his teeth as fast as he could, while also getting changed. Multitasking wasn't his forté right now. He didn't know what he should wear, but time was precious so he decided on a semi-formal attire. He struggled with his tie, until he accepted the fact that he wasn't going to get it had settled for the best he could do in this state. He'd make sure to get a coffee on the way there. He needed all the help he could get.  
He somehow managed to get to the Nikiforov residence on time. He'd seen it before, but he was still impressed by it's prominence. Not that it was the first time he looked at a mansion, but there were some particularities which drew attention to it.  
Right when he was getting ready to knock, someone coming from behind the house surprised him.   
"HIII! I'm Emil!" he said almost shouting. Or maybe that was just Yuuri still sleeping.  
"H-hi!" he answered shyly. He wasn't sure who this person was, but looking at the way he was dressed he was probably the handyman around here.  
"I'm the gardener. You must be the new housekeeper Mr. Nikiforov told us about."  
Close enough.  
"Yeah. I'm Yuuri Katsuki. Pleasure to meet you."  
Emil disregarded Yuuri's extended hand and went straight for a hug.  
"Come on, let's get inside. I'm sure Mr. Nikiforov is waiting for us."  
Mesmerized by the decor, he didn't notice what was right in front of him. The Viktor Nikiforov.  
Even though he had met him before, he still had to overcome his fear of talking to him…or breathing, or even being around him, which resulted in him getting startled when Mr. Nikiforov greeted him.  
"Yuuri, I see you've met Emil. Splendid. Let me show you around."  
Yuuri nodded and followed him to the kitchen where Makkachin was nibbling her food and a tallish young man was preparing some tea and cookies.  
"I was just about to take them into the living room, sir."  
"Oh, you shouldn't have, Michele. I only requested your presence this morning to meet the new housekeeper, Yuuri."  
Yuuri wasn't sure if he'd go for a hug as well, so he was reluctant to extend his hand.  
Michele didn't pay much attention to him. He looked like there was something that was annoying him and that didn't make Yuuri feel more comfortable. He'd soon find out that the reason for his irritability was in fact Emil, who was extremely happy to be there however.  
"Now that you've met my other employees, let's continue the tour. Or, since Michele has already prepared it, would you perhaps like some tea first? Although, I must apologise, because I don't have much time to stay. My secretary has informed me that my presence is requested at 9:00 sharp and I'm already kind of late."  
Hearing this, Yuuri felt like he was an inconvenience, even though he shouldn't have, it's not like he was responsible for his tight schedule, but it was still bothering him.  
"Oh, then I think I'll manage to…well manage everything. Lucille has told me pretty much everything, twice, so I'm up to date."  
After apologising numerous times, Mr. Nikiforov left to work.   
"Well, I've got to prepare the food, so I'd appreciate if you'd both leave the kitchen. Especially you, Emil, since you've got dirt on you."  
"If I promise to clean after myself, can I stay please? I've always wanted to watch you cook."  
"No! Out, out, out with you."  
Yuuri was witnessing Michele pointing his knife at Emil while urging him to leave. If he wasn't already scared of Michele, well now he was terrified. Fortunately, Emil gave up and left on his own before anything happened. He also seemed to take Michele's behavior as a joke, smiling and laughing. This left Yuuri bewildered wondering: 'what the hell did I just watch?'  
Before he ended up being labeled as 'cooking meat' he started walking towards the door.  
Without turning his head backwards, Michele spotted him.  
"It's alright. You don't have to leave. It's him that bugs me. Always so full of energy like a puppy. And it's not that I don't like dogs, I mean, Makka's an angel, but he just manages to piss me off. He's a great gardener, I'll give him that, although don't tell him that. I mean it…Anyway, welcome. I don't think I've properly greeted you cause of Emil."  
"Thanks. And, it's ok, I understand. I hope we'll have a fruitful collaboration."  
"Heh…this reminds me of my first day here. You can relax. There's no need for so many formalities. We're pretty much the same age anyway."  
This made Yuuri feel more at ease. Finding nice people to work with was one of his priorities. He was glad to have checked this box.   
"Lucille told me that as well when we talked, but, I don't know, it's this place I guess. It feels so prestigious and elevated."  
"You'll get used to it eventually. Speaking of, since you're here, before you go wander around, we should exchange phone numbers and email addresses, to stay in contact whenever I'm not here. Also, it's easier for me to send you a grocery list through an email. At least, that's how I did it with Lucille, if you prefer it any other way, let me know."  
"No, that would be great. Here's my contact info."  
He retreated in the living room afterwards and contemplated what was happening. He was working for Viktor Nikiforov. This was real. He even pinched himself, closed his eyes, but when he opened them he was still there. He took a deep breath and looked at his schedule. Given that this was his first day, he didn't have much prepared. Lucille had also took care of any urgent business before she left so that Yuuri could slowly ease into his new post.  
He was prepared to explore the house first.   
He gazed at the surroundings and turned towards the hallway. He was appreciating the paintings on the walls, feeling like he was in a museum of some sort. I guess he always wondered in a way what sort of place would a CEO live in. And honestly, this one felt just right, almost too perfect if he could say so himself. Just a bit down the hall, to the left he discovered the laundry room. He was already impressed by the amount of shirts he saw in there and he didn't even saw his closet. One of his tasks for the day was to iron some of them, the ones that were already washed, of course. They were neatly organized. From what Yuuri could tell, Lucille was quite fastidious and he was sometimes afraid that he won't be able to meet up Viktor's expectations. He was used to living alone so he managed to care for himself on a daily basis, but did he really have what it takes to be a housekeeper? Lost in thought, he exited the room and entered the one right in front of it.   
When he opened the door, every thought vanished and his jaw dropped. It was marvelous. He completely froze. He felt like he wasn't privileged enough to be here. He never saw anything like this. And it was a private library. It looked like a miniature copy of The Biltmore House Library, which he only saw pictures of, but still it was absolutely magnificent as it is this room he's currently standing in. This was his paradise.   
He finally managed to take a few steps forward and really smell the books. It was surreal. He felt like he was in wonderland. Maybe he was a bit obsessed with books and libraries…but just a bit. Realising that if he doesn't leave right now he might as well never leave here, he decided he should look around the rest of the house as well. And it's not like he was never going to see this room again. Theoretically, he could come here whenever he wanted. That is, if he's going to continue working as a housekeeper here. And here it was, doubting himself again…He should really give himself a break, but he had so many feelings battling inside him right now, that he was losing control. 'Just breathe, Yuuri, just breathe.'  
The room next door was a bathroom. Nothing really special about it, just the fact that it looked so much better than his whole apartment. He felt a sudden urge to lay down on what looked like an extremely soft and warm carpet. Everything was impeccably clean, thanks to Lucille, of course. He should be used by now with the attention to even the tiniest details, but this house was full of surprises.   
The next room, that was right beside the kitchen was the dining room. It had some sort of a rustic vibe to it, but at the same time it was modern and elegant. There was a huge table right in the middle, for at least 10 people. He wondered how often did Mr. Nikiforov have people over…Probably all the time, he's extremely popular, practically a celebrity. Surely he never eats alone.   
In the cupboards placed against the wall, he found the fanciest set of tableware he ever set his eyes on.  
He was already exhausted after exploring these rooms, he almost forgot that there was a second floor. Full of curiosity he climbed the stairs and went into the first room to his left. It appeared to be an extravagant bedroom, with a huge king-sized bed and lots of plump and soft pillows. He barely resisted the urge to jump on it. The rest was pretty standard (to this house's standards), a few cupboards here and there, a nightstand with a couple of books on it and the always present reading lamp. The bedroom was connected to the balcony which still looked better than the average apartment. He could move there and he'd be happy. It was cosy and yet it seemed so spacious, and the house plants complemented its simplistic look. Right from the balcony he could enter the room next to the master bedroom, which was most likely the study where Mr. Nikiforov would retreat when he wanted to work on some important documents or so. It was neat and seemed to be rarely used...it figured since he spent the majority of his time at work anyway. Right behind the desk there was another door, but it seemed locked and none of the keys Lucille left him seemed to work. He made a mental note to ask her about it and moved on to have a look at the other rooms. He was again mesmerised by an impressive bathroom, this one containing a jacuzzi, obviously. The next rooms beside it were two similar guest bedrooms that didn't seem to have been used in quite a while, but were kept in order, no trace of dusty places or anything like that. Lucille had been very careful to leave this place as immaculate as possible.  
And there he had it, all these rooms to himself. He was excited, but also scared when he thought about it. He couldn't imagine what was in store for him and that was perhaps what terrified him the most. But he'd find a way to overcome it and solve every problem one at a time. This was just another challenge he was more or less prepared to prevail.  
...  
It was 4 am and Yuuri was up. He was having trouble sleeping again. Ever since he started his new job, he became so stressed and worried about everything. The job over-all wasn't really that pressuring, but his way of doing things was nerve-racking. He couldn't withstand not doing everything as best as he could, which was very draining to say the least. He was so preoccupied with what could go wrong that he failed to see how well it was going. It was his first job (well, real job anyway) and he didn't want to mess it up.   
He was overdoing it and it showed. He started binge-eating again in order to cope with it, but he still had a hard time adapting.  
After the first week he thought that he was going to quit. The only reason why he didn't want to do that was because he didn't want to be labeled as a quitter. And also what it would mean (at least in his mind) to quit, which is that if he couldn't handle this job, would he really handle a manager position? This thought was killing him and he wasn't sure what to do anymore.  
He was avoiding Emil and Michele and tried going to the house when they weren't there, always making sure he left before Viktor came back from work and simply said just shut himself off. He wasn't fine and he didn't feel like talking to anyone until he got better.  
A few days passed and he was so beat after going grocery shopping that he had to lay down after arriving at the mansionette. He fell face first onto the living room couch and fell asleep instantly. He was so exhausted that he ended up sleeping until later that evening, when Viktor came home and found him there. He tried not to wake him up, but when he placed a blanket over him, it startled him.  
"Morning, Yuuri!"  
"I'm so so so sorry. I truly apologise. I didn't... I wasn't..."  
"Ha? What are you apologizing for? I'm sorry for waking you up."  
What? No, he must be ironic..  
"This won't happen again, sir, I promise. I'll work overtime to make up for today."  
"Overtime? Yeah, that's probably why...Hmm"  
"Sir?"  
"All right, I've decided. I forbid you to work overtime."  
"What?... I mean, excuse me, sir."  
"Yuuri, you've been working here for 1 week and a half, give or take and you're almost done with more than half of the monthly tasks, not to mention your daily activity, which you somehow managed to double. And to be honest, if I was a normal employer, I'd be really happy with that. Unfortunately, I'm extremely selfish and I can't bear to see you like this."  
"Mr. Nikiforov..."  
"Look, if you really want to overwork yourself, I won't be able to stop you, but please understand that is not what I want. I hope that my employees enjoy working here. What I'm trying to say is, don't put so much pressure on yourself, it's going to be fine. And if it's not, I want you to know that you can talk to me."  
Yuuri was left speechless. He thought that he was useless, that he wasn't focusing on work as much as he should, that his personal problems were interfering with his job. But here he was in front of Viktor getting praise and encouragement. He didn't think that he deserved it, but it was still nice to hear this from him. Although it didn't solve his issues, it gave him a bit of strength and motivation to carry on.  
He thanked Viktor and hurried back home. For the first time since he began working, he slept well.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, eeevrywhere you go..."  
The holiday spirit made Emil sing merrily whilst warming himself up with a cup of cocoa. None of them expected snow, but there it was laying softly on the roads, on rooftops, on trees, everywhere. It was a really pretty sight.  
"Ugh, stop that, my ears are bleeding."  
Needless to say, Michele wasn't pleased with Emil's joyousness.  
"Oh, come on, Mickey, it's Christmas. Don't be such a Grinch."  
"I'm not and it's not Christmas that makes me wanna barf. Also, I thought I told you numerous times already to stop calling me that."  
Emil, already used to Michele, yielded with a sigh. "I'll forgive you since it's too good of a day to spend it being upset with you."  
Michele felt that he might have been a bit too harsh. It was almost Christmas after all, of course Emil's enthusiasm would double. And he didn't really mind it...not that he'd ever admit it. He didn't want to encourage him. "Do whatever you want. I really don't care."  
"Ah, I know you don't mean that. The Christmas spirit will get to you too, you'll see...Yuuri!"  
Yuuri was making the last retouches before he took his leave. He was going to spend Christmas with Phichit here, since none of them could afford going back home for the holidays. It would have been extremely busy and crowded anyway, so it's better like this. They'll wait and see if any deal comes up in the future. Meanwhile, Yuuri had to finish up any last minute job since he won't be coming here until next year, which would be almost two weeks from now.  
"Emil! Hi, did you bring what I asked for?"  
"Ah, I would have hoped that at least you'd be happier about Christmas."  
"I am, Emil, I am, it's just that I've got work to do, so do you have it?"  
"Yes, yes, but are you sure you don't want me to help you since I'm here anyway? I could shovel the snow myself, you know?"  
"Thank you, Emil, but it's your free day, I'll handle it."  
"Alright. Thanks for the hot chocolate. I'll get going then."  
"Of course. Have a nice holiday!"  
"Thank you! You too. I hope you're not spending it by yourself like Mr. Nikiforov, poor thing."  
"Oh...I didn't know he was going to be alone."  
"Well, that's how it is every year. And it's also his birthday, can you imagine? He says he's fine, but I don't know..."  
"Wait, when's his birthday?"  
"On Christmas day, the 25th."  
"I see. Well, maybe he's going to invite someone over this year..."  
"Yeah, I hope so too. Well, bye-bye!"  
"Bye, Emil!"  
Viktor's birthday was around the corner and Yuuri had no idea. Not that this was anything unusual, but he thought that maybe he should have prepared something for him, given how nice he was to him. And not only that, but he just wanted to let him know that he cared. But maybe that was overstepping his role. Yeah, he should just forget about it and focus on finishing his work. That snow won't shovel itself.

It hadn't been that long since he started working here, but Viktor already made him feel like a part of the team. He struggled a bit to get used to this new job and it wasn't easy since his self-confidence level was extremely low. Viktor helped him then and he never really had a chance to thank him properly...  
That's it! Viktor won't spend this Christmas alone. He'd make sure of that. He was going to throw a surprise party for him. Of course, not on Christmas day, because everyone will be busy then, but maybe on the 23rd? That means tomorrow though...Can he really prepare everything by tomorrow? Well, certainly not with that attitude.  
He hurried up and finished what was left on his work list and prepared to make some calls. Firstly, he had to find out how many people could come and which of them were able to help him with this. He was going to ask Lucille and Sara for more info. Both of them should know more about Viktor's friends. He was getting excited just thinking about it. He didn't want to make a huge deal out of it, but come on, this was VIKTOR'S birthday party. It was a big dead.  
He needed reinforcements so he called Phichit over.  
"Sorry to bother you on your day off, but I really need all the help I can get."  
"No worries, Yuuri, I'm happy to help."  
"Great. It's not much, is it?...It's too much. Ah, you're right, what was I thinking? I shouldn't do this."  
"Yuuri, relax. It's ok. If you feel like you should do this, like you want to do this, then let's do it."  
Phichit always managed to defuse the timing bomb that Yuuri was. And he was right. He wanted to do this.  
"Thanks, Phichit. Let's get working then."  
Whilst he called and invited Viktor's friends to his party, Phichit searched for any available restaurant that could deliver food tomorrow. They both agreed that they should serve more than pretzels and chips. After all, it wasn't a sweet 16 birthday party. They wanted something more fancy, but not too extravagant since they were on a budget (they were using Viktor's money and some of Yuuri's, so they tried to be careful).  
They went shopping afterwards. They needed stuff to decorate the house with. He wasn't sure if he should buy a Christmas tree or not, since Viktor didn't really celebrate it...After buying lots of decorations and lights, he decided against it (most of them screamed Christmas anyway and again, they were expensive, so they couldn't afford too many things).  
They couldn't bring the decorations to Viktor's place until tomorrow though, so they put everything in Yuuri's house. Needless to say, it was a mess now. There were 9 people coming. It wasn't a lot, but given the date of the party and how short notice it was, it was understandable. It was going to be a small, cosy party that hopefully Viktor will enjoy. He couldn't wait to see the look on Viktor's face when he sees everyone gathered in his house tomorrow. Despite how tired Yuuri was, he barely slept that night because of the excitement. And with all that thinking, he came up with another idea. He was going to bake a cake. He wasn't exactly "good" in the kitchen, but he managed. Anyway, it was a cake, how hard could it be? (way harder than he was thinking, that's for sure).  
He arrived at the mansionette first thing in the morning, after Viktor left for work. He met up with Phichit who helped him carry all the decorations and they got to work. Emil and Lucille arrived a bit later to help them out and that was when Yuuri started working on the cake. He called Michele so many times to ask him what to do, that eventually he decided to come over and keep an eye on him while giving him directions. Working together they finished everything in no time and it really looked gorgeous. There were balloons and Christmas lights all over the place (and so much glitter). They taped tinsel on the walls and on the furniture and placed Christmas themed candles on the tables...'Honestly, this will take a while to clean up' thought Yuuri. This is what a few months of working as a housekeeper did to him.  
The cake was almost done. Yuuri was putting on the frosting and added a 'Happy Birthday!' on it, kinda sloppy if he was honest but that was it. Fortunately, it seemed to be ok since Michelle supervised him. He didn't think to order a cake in case he messed up, so this turned out perfectly.  
People were starting to come and they seemed to like what they've done with the place. Things couldn't be better.  
They were waiting for Viktor to arrive, confetti ready to be popped. But he was late. Not unusual for him, since he works like this most days. That's why Yuuri made sure to tell Sara to make him come home earlier today...Maybe something happened and he was delayed. He couldn't keep this party going without Viktor, so he had to put into action plan B: Makkachin. He'd call and say that he can't find one of his favourite toys and hopefully, he can urge him to come home like this.  
"Hi! Viktor, sorry to bother you. I can't seem to find that red panda plushie that Makka really likes and he's making a fuss about it. Do you know where it might be?"  
"Hmm...maybe in my office? She leaves things everywhere. But Yuuri, what are you still doing over there, it's so late?"  
"Well, I could say the same thing about you."  
"Ah, you're right. I didn't realize what time it was until you called."  
"Umm...it's not really my place to say this, but maybe what Makka really needs is you. I can tell she misses you."  
"Oh, I...no, that's fine. You might be right. I'll finish this up and come back. Tell her that...and Yuuri?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you for staying with her."  
"No worries. She's a peach. We'll be waiting."  
"Yes. Ok. Thank you. I'll come back soon."  
This turned out to be a whole other conversation, way more insightful than he had planned. He didn't want to make Viktor feel bad. He understood why he worked so much, but at the same time everything he said was true. Makka missed him...as did he.  
Wait, no, what was he saying? This wasn't...he wasn't...Party, right.  
"Alright everybody, I've talked to Viktor and he said he'll come back soon. You can all scold him later for being late to his own surprise birthday party."  
They all gathered in the living room a few minutes before his arrival, trying to find a place to hide. After he stepped inside, the first one to greet him was Makka and upon turning on the lights everyone jumped from their hiding spots and screamed "Happy birthday!"  
Full of confetti he accepted hug after hug still bewildered of what was going on. After things calmed down a bit and he regained his composure, he (still at at loss of words) spoke:  
"But...it's not my birthday."  
It was a dumb thing to say he figured seconds later after saying it. He was just so...emotional?!  
"I meant...thank you all for coming. This is definitely unexpected."  
"Ah, this really was worth it. Seeing you so dumbfounded and confused is like a dream come true. Thanks, Yuuri."  
"Chris, you should come up with better dreams."  
"Teasing you is also part of my job, you know?...Now that you're finally here, let's get this party started."  
This seemed to be a success...for now. Yuuri was relieved. He didn't have that much time to plan this, but it actually turned out decent. And as long as people were having fun, he could call this a win.  
"Yuuri! There you are. I've been looking for you. I wanted to thank you. I don't celebrate my birthday usually...I don't feel the need to. But seeing these many people gathered here for me, it feels nice I guess. What I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't have, but I'm glad you did. It means a lot to me."  
"I'm happy you like it."  
Yuuri could feel himself blushing...He did this because he took pity on him, right? There was no other ulterior motive...  
"Come on, let's dance!"  
"You go. I'll join you later."  
"Yuuuuri! Please, it's my birthday."  
"Well, technically it isn't. You said so yourself."  
"Don't use my words against me. Come ooon, let's have fun. You didn't plan this to stay in the kitchen all night, did you?"  
"Alright, fine. One dance."  
Three drinks later, Yuuri was on a roll. No one knew how well he could move, not even himself. The more he drank, the more confident he became. He even persuaded people to have a dance-off with him, but only Chris and Viktor went along.  
By the time they had cake, they all exhausted themselves on the dance floor. Yuuri's stamina however made him go on for a little while longer than the rest of them. He kept clinging on to Viktor, until his confidence levels sky-rocketed and he did something unexpected.  
He put his arms around Viktor's neck and asked him all puppy-eyed (and way too drunk): "Be my mentor, Viktooor!"  
Out of all the surprises this night, this one was the biggest...I mean, of course, Viktor knew that Yuuri was striving to become a manager, but somehow he never thought about mentoring him. He didn't think he wanted a mentor actually. He was so hard-working and passionate that he believed he didn't need a mentor. Sure, he might have some self-confidence issues to solve (which are holding him down), but if he keeps on working on them eventually he will achieve his dream. He trusts that he'll make it. Maybe it's just the alcohol talking. Although, deep down he knows that's not really true. He could see it in his eyes. He really meant it.  
It's not the first time someone asked him to teach them about management, but this was different (and he wasn't referring to the context in which this was happening). Yuuri was...no, he IS special. To him. He is special to him. But why?  
Well, surely this wasn't the time for an existential crisis. Yuuri wasn't exactly quiet whan he "proposed" to him. People were staring and he didn't want to make a scene in case he was wrong and it was only the alcohol speaking. He hugged Yuuri in an attempt to help him to the nearest bedroom.  
"I'll escort Yuuri to get a bit of rest and I'll be right back."  
Altough, to be completely honest, the party won't be the same without him. He appreciated his gesture, but right now he would have prefered if everyone were to leave and let him sort his thoughts through.  
"You sure you don't want us to leave you two alone?" Chris whispered to him jokingly (more or less) while they were passing by. Viktor only squinted his eyes at him, although his real answer would be the opposite.  
He managed to carry Yuuri, who wasn't opposing at all, onto a bed. He fell asleep almost instantly muttering Viktor's name.  
Viktor returned to the party, which got significantly more quieter. It was actually nice and welcome after all that dancing. Yet Viktor's mind was preoccupied with something else...more like someone else.  
People started leaving not long after. It was the Christmas holiday after all and they all had plans. Viktor made sure to thank each of them for coming. This was nice once in a while he thought...spending time with friends. He never knew how much he needed it.  
...  
The next day someone woke up with a hangover, weird bed-hair and a dry mouth. He opened up his eyes and realized that the dizziness wasn't going away like this either. Looking around he remembered that he didn't go home last night. He was still at the mansionette...But why?...Oh right, the hangover, that would explain it. Oh no, no, no, no. What did he do? It was coming back to him. The dancing. All that dancing. How will he ever face those people in the future. And Viktor? He must be so disappointed. He swore then never to drink again in his life.  
He managed to get out of bed and realized he was wearing pajamas, only that he didn't remember ever putting them on. Great. He strolled towards the kitchen to get a glass of water for his throbbing head and he was ambushed by Makka.  
"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" Viktor greeted him quite full of excitement. "Slept ok?"  
So loud. He sounded way too loud for Yuuri. He hoped he would have more time to prepare an answer and an apology but here they were.  
"Yeah. Thank you...and sorry about last night, I shouldn't have drank that much."  
"Oh, don't worry about that. It was a party and we all had fun, thanks to you organising this. I should be asking how are you feeling given the state that you were in last night. You collapsed instantly when I got you to bet. You must have been pretty exhausted."  
Yuuri stood there staring at him completely in shock. Viktor "got" him to bed. I mean, ok. This was fine. No big deal. He just forgot to breathe all of a sudden. And he was acting so nice to him even though he had been a mess and most likely ruined his party.  
"Yuuri? Are you alright?"  
Alright? ALRIGHT? How could he be alright? Oh god and what about those things that he doesn't remember? Who knows what he did then?...  
"Yeah...I suppose. Just a bit tired." Yuuri managed to blurt out a lie that wouldn't fool anyone.  
"Ok, if you say so." Viktor was pretending not to care, again fooling no one (but Yuuri).  
"I should start cleaning up." It was the least he could do after the disaster he made.  
"Alright. That's it. No more friendly guy. Yuuri, you are not fine. Don't try and deny it, it shows. You'll have a cup of tea, eat some breakfast and rest and maybe, just maybe if you're feeling better in the afternoon, you can help me clean."  
"But, Mr. Nikiforov, that's my job..."  
"Not now. This is your free day."  
"Yes, but I caused this mess, I should be the one to..."  
"Shhhh...Rest. That's your task."  
Yuuri wasn't going to argue with him (he was way too tired for that after all), so he went to get dressed to go home.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Going home...?"  
"No-no. You're staying here today. At least until you get better. I need to keep an eye on you. Here's your cup of tea. Drink that until I prepare something to eat."  
Viktor was cooking for him and scolded him to take better care of himself. Does that mean he isn't upset? Or he just is that nice. Nevertheless, this felt pretty good. It was a nice morning (lunch) after all.  
Yuuri woke up after what seemed like an eternity of sleep. He felt more refreshed than before. He realized that he had fallen asleep on the couch downstairs with Makka at his feet. He was covered up by a blanket, probably put there by Viktor. He already overstated his welcome so he went to get dressed and help Viktor with the cleaning. He would later notice that the work was almost done.  
"Mr. Nikiforov, I...You did all of this?"  
"Hi, Yuuri! Feeling better?"  
"Yeah. Thank you! Really...this should have been my gift to you, for tomorrow, but it turned out that you had to take care of me instead...again."  
Viktor looked at him puzzled for a moment, then he started to chuckle.  
"Huh?" Yuuri was more perplexed than before.  
"I finally understand what was this all about. Yuuri, last night was magical. Honestly. I'm not just saying that because I'm this 'nice guy', ok? I really meant everything I said then, but I guess I didn't make myself understood. I don't celebrate my birthday. You know that already, right? But do you know why?"  
"Uh...well you're busy and this is not something you do..."  
"Yeah, that's accurate. 'I'm busy'. I've drowned myself into work at some point in my life and I think I've stopped living all-together. It's not just this birthday party, it's like we've talked on the phone yesterday...I've been working so much that even Makka is getting affected by it."  
"Oh, no, sir, I didn't meant to..."  
"Please, just let me finish. I've neglected my life. I've forgotten what it means to sit around and chat with your friends. Do something spontaneous. And I kinda got used to this lifestyle so much that I've convinced myself that this is what I want...Until I met you. You've brought this little spark that I desperately needed by just being yourself. Sure, you've helped me around the house and took care of Makkachin, but you've done so much more than that. And yesterday is another example of that. So never apologise for doing a nice thing. You have no idea how much that meant for me. I've finally felt like I was living again. And I don't know how I'll ever repay you for it, but let me begin with a simple 'thank you'!"  
Yuuri.exe has stopped working.  
Yuuri's brain was mush right now. If he opened up his mouth right now, the words that would come out would be complete gibberish. Yet now, all his thoughts finally made sense. Everything he did wasn't because he took pity on Viktor or that he felt bad because he was lonely. No, he did it because Viktor was special. He cared about him, not as an employer, but as a friend. Just as much as he told him he had helped him, Viktor absolutely helped him back. And that's what he wanted to convey to him all along. Except he didn't expect this response.  
"Viktor..." he paused filling his lungs with air. It was the first time he used his surname even though Viktor insisted on using it.  
"This started as a normal part-time job. Well, not really, but alas, it certainly wasn't what I expected. (Which was to fall in love with you.) Which was to meet you. As much as I have changed your life, you have changed mine and I will forever be grateful for that, but this? This was just a birthday party, because everyone deserves one, whether they wish for it or not. Now, in all seriousness, I see why you hired someone to clean your house, this looks terrible..."  
You could read the shook on Viktor's face after he heard that last part. Yuuri could barely hold in his laughter.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I was only joking to lighten up the mood."  
"Phew, thank god. I was worried there a little that I don't seem like proper 'husband material' for you."  
"What?"  
Did he just...?  
"Huh? Oh right, I also cooked something. Well, actually I just put a ton of our leftovers in a pan and stirred them together, but I guess you could call that a meal."  
Yuuri thought in that moment that Viktor was really cute.

Later that evening, after they shared their meal, Yuuri got a phone-call from Phichit telling him that he might come home late tomorrow, if at all. After he apologised for the hundredth time for bailing out, Yuuri managed to reassure him that it was ok and he wasn't upset...He may have thought about a solution already.  
"I know it's not ideal, but I was wondering if you'd like to spend this Christmas with me." No, that sounds lame..."I'm single, you're single, how about..." Oh, yup, I hear how it sounds. "What do you say about spending this Christmas together?"  
"Yes, I'd love that! Asumming you were asking me..."  
"Viktor! You...were here."  
"Yeah, I was just coming up to ask you if you want some hot chocolate. But didn't you have other plans for Christmas?"  
"Well, I did, but I don't anymore."  
"I hope you're not doing this just for my sake. As much as I'd be thrilled to have you here. I'd hate myself if you'd cancel your holiday plans just to stay here with me."  
"Relax. I'm not doing that. I thought we were past doubting each other."  
"Yes, sorry, old habit. Hot cocoa to make it up?"  
"YES!"

So they were going to spend Christmas together. How did it turn out like this, Yuuri will never understand. He felt giddy and happy and excited. He even went back to his place to get even more Christmas themed decorations and the pièce de résistance, a mini-Christmas three.  
That was everything they needed. They talked the rest of the evening and Yuuri told him how some Japanese people celebrate Christmas with KFC. They spent a cozy and relaxed evening drinking hot beverages and watching movies until they fell asleep on the couch.  
The next morning Viktor woke up with the smell of pancakes filling up the room. Yuuri prepared him a birthday breakfast.  
"Happy birthday, Viktor! And Merry Christmas! I tried writing both of those on a single pancake. Huge mistake. Now you have a pancake full of chocolate."  
"Perfect. Thank you! They smell amazing! Mmmm...Vkusno!"  
Yuuri was really glad he liked them. After he threw out the first batter and burned a few pancakes, he got it eventually.  
"Since you've been so generous these days and spoiled me, it's my turn to do the same."  
"Oh, you don't need to worry about it."  
"Please. Let me treat you. We don't have anything else planned for today anyway."  
"Well, that's true. What did you have in mind?"  
Viktor's eyes started to sparkle and you could see the smile widening on his face. This was for Yuuri, but it was a bit for him too.  
"It's a surprise. Get yourself dressed. We're going out."  
"Umm...could you give me some hints at least. I'm not sure if I have fancy enough clothes with me."  
"It's alright. Anything will do."  
Yuuri was more-or-less relieved. He wasn't sure if he could face another fancy meeting or party. They took Makkachin with them. Honestly, if this was only a walk into town he would be so happy. He thought that he had had enough social interaction for a few days. Viktor didn't count. I mean he did, it's just that Yuuri was already comfortable enough around him to not feel his social energy draining.  
They went to a park and Makka ran through the snow, inviting the two of them to join.  
Yuuri began a snowball fight, until both of them ended up falling down and making snow angels. It was quite chilly outside, but after all the agitation, none of them felt the cold anymore.  
"This was a great surprise, Viktor. I haven't had so much fun playing in the snow since I was little."  
"Yeah, me neither. But this isn't all that I've prepared for today. Come on, get that snow off, we're going shopping."  
It was Christmas, so not many shops were open, but Viktor managed to find the ones that were. Yuuri saw another sight of his. He went on a shopping-spree and spent so much money on stuff that he probably (most likely) didn't need. They ended up carrying so many bags with them.   
There was one more stop he had to make before going home and that was a suit shop. A very expensive suit shop by the looks of it. Yuuri was afraid to even go near them thinking that somehow he'd dirty or rip one of them and he'll have to pay for it for the rest of his life, since he didn't have that kind of money. Being so mesmerised by the place he didn't notice when Viktor left his side and apparently already bought what he had in mind.  
"Yuuri, this is for you. I know it isn't much, but I hope you like it."  
He handed him a box which contained a beautiful tie. It had a dirty gray shade and it was engraved with golden-symbols. It was very soft to the touch, like it was made to be worn by high-class people. Yuuri was out of words when he set his eyes on it. How could he ever wear something so pretty. None of his wardrobe could match its beauty.  
"Well, you've been staring at it for 5 minutes now, if you really hate it, I can return it and get you something else."  
Unaware of his body movements, Yuuri got closer to Viktor and embraced him. His lips almost touching his ear whispered something that made Viktor gasp: "I love it." Why did he gasp? Of course he misunderstood, there's no way Yuuri would have said...I mean, what was he saying, this was perfect. HE was speaking about the tie. 'Focus, Viktor, focus.'  
"I'm glad. I really am. Especially since you needed one. We'll have to burn the one you wore at my birthday party. That one's really awful."  
Yuuri chuckled, his breath tickling Viktor's ear. He didn't know if he should be grateful or embarrassed. Probably both.  
Going back to the warmth of the house, Makka snuggled into one of the blankets on the couch. The two joined him as soon as they put the groceries down. It had been a fun day, but a bit exhausting with all that walking around.  
"Thanks for today, Viktor. I had so much fun! It was your birthday though, so I hope you enjoyed yourself as well."  
"This was my gift as much as it was yours. It would have been lonelier if it were just Makka and me."  
Right, anyone would have made him happy as long as he wasn't alone...This was good. But why did he feel his chest so heavy?  
"Spending Christmas with you is a blast. I'm glad we got to spend more time together."  
Oh...oh...

It was almost dinner time and there was no food left, so they had to prepare something. Needless to say, the kitchen became a mess. Yuuri was only half-bad at cooking, but Viktor was terrible. Their skills combined could only result in a mess. At least the food was edible. And since they struggled so much to prepare it (+them feeling hungry), its taste actually increased.  
"This is the best meal I ever had."  
"I know, it's so good...Who are we kidding, it's mediocre at best..."  
"Yup, but we've put too much work into it fot it to turn out like that."  
They both started laughing at the situation, but finished their plates anyway. It was getting quite late when there was a knock at the door. The carols singers were paying them a visit. It truly was one of the few years in which Viktor felt the Christmas spirit. Their singing really moved him so much that he actually teared up up a bit. They offered them sweets and sent them on their way wishing them happy holidays.  
"Ah, you'll have to excuse me, Yuuri, I don't know what got into me."  
"You've got nothing to worry about. I understand. You won't have to spend Christmas alone anymore."  
Yuuri surely didn't realise what he was saying, because he didn't just say that. He couldn't promise him something like this, unless...No. It wasn't his place to say that. However, that only made Viktor more emotional (and warm fuzzy feeling). He hugged Yuuri in a heartbeat and his smile returned to his face.  
"Thank you, Yuuri! This means the world to me. I promise that I'll be a great mentor."  
Mentor? What was he talking about?  
"Mentor? What are you talking about?"  
"Oh, hah...of course. You don't remember...So it was just the alcohol..."  
Wait, he couldn't have...then, at the party....  
"Did I ask y-you to mentor me a-at the p-party??"  
"You don't have to worry about it. I understand that it was just a mistake."  
"Yes! I mean NO...Ughh...I am stupid. I-I...it's true that I would love to have you as my mentor, but I never had the courage to actually ask you. Or so I thought."  
"Really? You have no idea how excited I am about it. Please, never hold back anything from me from now on."  
This...was this really happening? This day seemed like a never-ending dream already. He was in awe. He could only nod and bow excessively. This was the best day in his entire life.  
Bonus: They ended up snuggling against each other on the couch in their sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

". . .pickles, checked. Alright Makkachin, I think we've got everything now. We just have to make a quick stop to the post office and then we can go home. You were eager to go for a walk through, weren't you? Good girl, you behaved well today, so I'll make sure to give you a treat when we get home. Just don't tell Viktor, alright?"  
Look at him talking on the street with a dog. He felt so stupid and embarrassed for a second when he realized that he was in public. Hopefully not too many people payed attention to him. He just couldn't help himself. He used to do that all the time with Vicchan. But he was living in a smaller city then and I don't know, it seemed different there. He was still so surprised that Viktor also had a poodle. Mr. Nikiforov. Gosh, he can't make that mistake in real life. Not that it would be such a big deal, the previous housekeeper calls him Viktor sometimes, but that's because he heard him insisting on it. He prefers to have an informal talk from time to time. He told that to Yuuri as well. But he can't bring himself to actually do it. (except that one time on Christmas when he has no idea what got into him). After all, he's his employer and older than him, it would seem rude otherwise. However, he will never ever tell him that his dog shared the same name with him. That is something that he shall never find out. It's a really strange coincidence that only he and Phichit will have the privilege to know about. Phichit was actually the one that pointed it out to him when he told him that Viktor also has a poodle. He never thought about it before. It had been an unusual name for a dog anyway. He really didn't know why he chose that one in the first place. Maybe it was fate. Or again, just a weird coincidence.  
By the time he and Makka finally got home, Michele had already left. He left the food on the oven with a note on it: "To be put in the fridge after it cools down."  
He tasted it and like all of Michele's meals it was amazing. Mr. Nikiforov's secretary, Sara (Michele's sister) texted Yuuri just a few minutes ago that Viktor will be late today as well and he shouldn't wait up.   
After he poured some food for Makkachin and checked if everything was in order, he got ready to leave for the day. That's when he hears a loud knock coming from upstairs. Scared but also ready to attack anyone who would try to hurt him or Makka, he took a few steps towards the stairs. He told Makkachin to stay put and be quiet, using hand gestures. Slowly and discreetly he walked upstairs. He grabbed an umbrella with him, not that it would help him too much, but he didn't want to go empty handed. He opened the door to one of the bedrooms, found that no one was there, checked the other bedroom, empty as well and eventually went to the study room but no one was there either. He felt kinda dumb right now sitting there ready to stab anyone with a very posh umbrella. Of course no one would be here. Worst case scenario, if someone actually breaks in and finds a way to not start off the alarm, you'd probably notice first thing you walk through the door because there are tons of expensive stuff you could steel from downstairs. Since everything is in place, he's sure that everything is fine.   
Looking around for any object that may have fallen, thus producing that thudding sound, he notices a small key on the desk. He knows that he probably shouldn't. I mean, it's rude and morally wrong, but the temptation is killing him. He wouldn't even do anything, he'd just look and close it back fast. Providing that it opens what he thinks it opens. Viktor will most likely come home anyway. . . except, he said he was going to be late and he would just look. Just see what it is, that's all. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Lucille never got the chance. He asked her and she said that he probably collects weird stuff and keeps it in there, but he never received weird packages, so what could it be? He was torn between doing the right thing and leaving now or just looking for a second, which won't hurt anyone, right? Mr. Nikiforov was going to be late anyway, which would give him enough time to see what it was. After going back and forth between the desk and the door, he finally took the key and braced himself. Little did he know that there was no way to prepare for what he was about to witness. He turned the doorknob and opened the door slowly. It was pitch black, but a nice leather smell flooded his senses. He searched for a switch and eventually found it.   
Aaaand then he froze.  
...  
He almost forgot about it...It wasn't like that was the only thing in his mind at the time. He was acting normal, as normal as someone who just discovered a sex dungeon would. So not normal at all. He was past the freaking out thing...maybe. He just didn't know how to act around Viktor anymore. It's not that he considered it to be shameful, he was more than sure that everyone had their own deep dark desires and he was glad that Viktor embraced his, but he was still his employer and he felt like he discovered something way too personal about him to keep a normal conversation without mentioning it. He sort of avoided him ever since the incident and only saw him once by mistake, but he managed to leave in a hurry before saying too much. He could barely talk to him on the phone. He used text whenever he could. And it was working out so far, but he didn't know how much he could do this for...He wasn't sure about quitting, but what choice did he have?  
As he was lost in thought about his future prospects, he heard something shattering in the kitchen. He was alone, so he rushed to see what had happened. That's when he saw Makka there, bun in her mouth, bowl crushed at her feet.  
"Oh sweetie, you made quite a mess..." Before he could finish, he noticed that something was wrong. Makka was choking. He didn't allow himself to panic and stormed off to the car to take her to the vet immediately. He knew where Viktor kept the keys, so there wasn't much to think about. He couldn't wait for an ambulance to get here. He was acting calm and collected, but he was so nearvous. He kept reassuring Makkachin that everything was going to be ok, but that was more for him than for her. He was so scared. He couldn't lose her too. If only he didn't leave the buns out...  
Makka endured it like a heroine. Yuuri never drove so fast in his life. The 15 minutes while he had to wait for some news from the doctor were the most stressful in his life. He kept thinking about Vicchan and how he lost him...No, no, no, Makka was going to be ok, she had to be, she...  
"Unfortunately, the buns she ate were too hot and sticky and that's why they got stuck in her throat. She's all fine now. She's resting..."   
Yuuri was in tears. He didn't understand anything the doctor said after hearing that she was ok. He was so worried about her. She meant too much to him and to Viktor to just leave them. He went inside to see her and petted her gently on the head. She was such a good girl. The vet went on and explained to him that she'll need a bit of rest before she comes back to her cheerful and excited self. She tried to reassure him that these things happen and it was wise of him to have brought her there so soon. He still blamed himself for not being more attentive, but he was grateful she was ok.   
He took Makka into the car careful not to wake her up. They were going home. He didn't realise how late it was until he got to the mansionette and saw Viktor worried sick.  
"Yuuri, thank god! I've been calling you and calling you, but you didn't answer. Most of your things were here, but you and Makka were gone and I just didn't know what happened. Thank god you're safe."  
Yuuri couldn't bring himself to look him in the eyes. He should have taken better care of Makkachin. This was his fault. And now he got Viktor worried too. He carried Makka to her bed and went to grab his things.  
"I messed up, Mr. Nikiforov. I'm sorry!"  
"What? What do you mean?"  
Here it goes...He managed to explain to him what happened, barely holding in his tears.  
"I realise it's unacceptable, so I'll bring you my resignation tomorrow morning. Again, I am truly sorry."  
Viktor was bewildered. By the whole story, but mostly because of how Yuuri took it.  
"Yuuri, sit down."  
"Yes, sir." He sat there, full of regrets.  
"I'm just going to ignore what you said about a resignation and I'm going to ask you: how are you feeling?"  
"Huh?...Oh, I feel awful for what I did. She deserves better..."  
"Oh gosh, we won't get anywhere like this. Yuuri, I'm sad this happened and honestly I never stop worrying about her whenever I'm not around, but Yuuri, you can't blame yourself like that. I know you love her and you'd never let anything bad happen to her. Point proven since she's fine now. You were here and acted quickly and took her to the vet. And I'm grateful for that. Now I understand you might be upset still, but something tells me there's more to it. So, I'm here if you need to talk..."  
He wasn't mad at him...he was just worried? But how? And why? Even he was mad at himself. Then, could that mean he was right perhaps? That there was something else bothering him?   
"I-I...I didn't mean for any of this to happen." tears started rolling on his cheeks. "First Vicchan, now her. What am I doing?"  
"Vicchan?"  
"Victor, he was my dog when I was little...He died two years ago, and I wasn't there to send him off. Now I realise that even if I were, I'd probably just have sped up his date. I'm a bad owner."  
"No, Yuuri, just listen." he took his hands into his own, which made him look directly at him. "You saved Makka. You're blaming yourself for leaving the food out, but she could have choked on something else too and if you weren't here, then...if there's anyone to blame it's me. She's acting out because I'm not around more. Now, I don't know the story behind Vicchan, but I'm certain it wasn't your fault either. Things happen and there's really no way to prevent them."  
"I-I...I'm not...This isn't ok. I understand that you're trying to make me feel better, but I can't accept your kindness. She's fine. You're right, but that doesn't excuse what I did. I should have been more careful. This was my fault and I deserve to be blamed about it."  
"You're really stubborn, you know that? Come here, let me show you something."  
He took him closer to where Makkachin was sleeping. He took one of his hands and placed it on Makka. Yuuri petted her unconsciously. She was so peaceful and warm.  
"See? She's already forgiven you."  
"She doesn't know it's me."  
"Oh, but she does. She can sense you. If it were a stranger she would have woken up and barked at them. But not you. Even the first day she met you she realised you were special. She is awlays excited to see you. I just thought that you were some kind of dog-whisperer, but it's not that. You're just you and you are a kind and thoughtful person and she knew right away. Now, you can stay and sulk about what happened or you can continue to show your love for her."   
Yuuri felt like he was about to cry again, but he already did that so much today he was sure that the water in his eyes was drained. He was so lost in his thoughts about what happened with Vicchan that he overreacted. Of course that what happened with Makka was important, but just as Viktor said, he couldn't control that. Makkachin needed more care, not less, so instead of quitting he should make up for it by being here. And most of all, he loved Makkachin. He really would do anything for her, so there's no way he was a bad owner.  
"She really is amazing, isn't she? Thank you, Viktor!"  
"Always here to remind you to stop overthinking. Heh...Now what's that I hear about your dog having the same name as me? How did I not know about it?"  
Oh, this was bad, he totally forgot about that. He was careful not to mention it because it might sound weird, but now it just slipped his mind.  
"Eeeh, I guess I haven't noticed...Hah...ha."  
"I think it's cute. Should I roll on my back and beg you to pet me?"  
Suddenly all the memories about the room came back to his mind. Yuuri was in trouble. He had to get out of this situation before he said anything too weird. He couldn't let Viktor find out that he knew. He tried to brush him off with an awkward laugh. He had to get home, fast.  
"Woof, woof!"  
This was bad. Viktor was clinging on to one of his legs. And his eyes were so pure that it was hard to refuse him. He must fight the urge, he must leave now.  
"So only Makka receives your attention? I might get jealous, you know?"  
J-Jealous? Was Viktor drunk? NO...he never gets drunk...So then what was this all about?  
"I think we're both getting tired. I should go home..."  
"It's late. Spend the night here. Play with V-chan."  
*gulp* WHAT?  
"Pleeease, Yuuri! I missed you these last few weeks. It's like you've been avoiding me for some reason. But that's not it, is it?"  
This was really bad. So he noticed. He couldn't let him get even more suspicious. One pet. That will be all. Then he's going to leave. He gently placed his hand on his head brushing his fingers through his hair. It was so soft. He was caressing him more than petting him and Viktor indulged himself into it and found himself getting closer and closer to Yuuri. Eventually, Yuuri stopped, but seeing how good Viktor felt just because of that, he continued...Maybe Viktor was just tense from work. This wasn't so bad after all. He was just helping him distress, that's all.  
Mind you, they were both still sitting on the floor and Viktor placed his head in Yuuri's lap, which made his heart flutter. 'What is this?' He missed his chance to leave and now there was no way he was getting out. Somewhere in the back of his mind though, he was thinking that this was actually kinda nice. Viktor seemed to fall asleep muttering Yuuri's name followed by a "thank you". He was the one who should have thanked him. He always helps him asking nothing in return. Yuuri was getting sleepy himself, so he carried a half-asleep Viktor to his bed. He was too tired to go home, so he ended up sleeping on the couch downstairs, close to Makka.


	5. Chapter 5

He had feelings for Viktor. He had feelings for Viktor! HE HAD FEELINGS *INHALES* FOR VIKTOR!!!  
As he realized this Yuuri's legs started to give out and he turned to the nearest chair to sit down. This wasn't happening. Nono, this wasn't real, right?  
He...he couldn't... Not Viktor. He was his employer. And he was THE VIKTOR NIKIFOROV! He never predicted something like this would happen. I mean, how could he?   
Yuuri stood there and tried to think this through and calm down. Makkachin crawled into his lap and comforted him, as if she knew something was up.  
Oh shoot, what if Viktor realises that something's wrong with him? Not only will he say goodbye to Viktor's company, but this will probably distroy his whole career. And it will seem weird if he were to quit right now. Fuck, why did he have to have feelings? It would have been easier if he didn't. Life sucks.  
Ok...so what now? Moving back to Japan? I mean, that would seem like a drastic move, but he didn't have many choices.   
Phichit! He should know what he can do. He wasn't sure if he was ready to share this, but Phichit was different. He'll understand him. .... After making fun of him, of course.  
"Daddyforov, huh?"  
"Phichit!"  
"Alright, alright, I'll stop. For now."  
"So, any advice? Should I move on another continent or another planet?"  
"Wait... I thought you wanted advice on how to win him over? You don't even plan to tell him?"  
"He's my employer!"  
"So? If that's ok with both of you, it shouldn't matter. And if it's really a problem, you can find another job, right?"  
"Well...the plan was to apply for a manager's position in the future. Maybe at his firm or something high up there."  
"Ok. So, what's the problem?"  
"If he finds out that I have feelings for him, I'll never get hired, anywhere!  
“If who finds out?”  
Yuuri froze. He couldn't be...  
He was scared to turn around.  
"Yuuri?" Phichit's voice came through the microphone.  
Yuuri didn't hear him though. He was startled by what he thought was Viktor's voice.  
"I- I'll call you later, Phichit."  
He turned.   
Viktor was looking at him like a confused puppy.  
"Yuuri?"  
Breathe, Yuuri, breathe, dammit.  
"Viktor! *ahem* Mr. Nikiforov! Hi! Hello! Good day...sir! Wasn't expecting you home so early."  
"Oh, Sara told me that I work too much and that I should take the rest of the day off and relax. I don't feel tired though. I thought that I'd come and have lunch and go for a walk afterwards. I see you're overworking as well."  
"Ah, nono. I am fine."  
"Splendid. Join me for lunch, then?"  
"I ate already, but thank you."  
*stomach growl* 'Why are you betraying me now of all times?'  
"Come on. Let's eat."  
Yuuri had no choice but to do as he was told.   
"Yuuri... I don't mean to intrude, but I couldn't help to overhear you being in a bit of a dilemma. Can I be of any assistance?"  
"Oh, it's nothing. I overreacted."  
He needed to change the subject fast if he wanted to survive this.  
"I won't pressure you any further, but know that you can talk to me. Especially if it is about your future. As much as I love having you work for me, I won't keep you from growing. I realize that eventually you'll find another job. So tell me what's bothering you."  
Maybe this was his chance.  
"Umm...well then I... I really like working here too, but I feel like I should move on."  
"Oh already? I-I didn't mean it that way, sorry. If you think that's best for you, I won't hold you back."  
"Thank you, Mr. Nikiforov."  
"You can call me Viktor, really."  
Yuuri was feeling bad. Viktor was so nice to him. He always has been. Maybe that's why he feel in love with him. He wasn't ready to let go of him. But that was for the best...right?  
"Yuuri, are you feeling ok?"  
"Yeah... it's just, I'm going to miss this."  
"Ah, I see. Well, you can come here anytime to see Makka..."  
Perhaps he was just imagining it, but he could sense a bit of sadness in Viktor's words.   
It was all quiet for a moment, both of them trying to find the right words to say to each other. Why did they find it so hard to speak now? It's like they both knew something was bothering the other but didn't want to intrude. As if that has been a problem before...  
Eventually Yuuri got up to clean the dishes and Viktor found the courage to take action. He stood up right as Yuuri took his plate and grabbed one of his arms.  
"Yuuri... I...Well, there's no way to say this and I know I'm being selfish right now but, please, please stay. Just a little longer. I don't want to cut off your wings (or put you inside a cage), even though I love having you here, but all I ask is for a little more of your time, if you want, of course."  
Yuuri couldn't say no to him, no matter how much he tried. He didn't want to leave. He wasn't ready to go. Even if he was certain that his choice would bring him on the verge of bankruptcy and homelessness, he was ready to pay the price...he thought.  
"Now...are you going to tell me where were you planning to go work?" Viktor's eyes were beaming with excitement.   
"Umm...well, I didn't really have a place in mind..."  
Of course, Mr. Nikiforov wasn't going to let him go that easy. His other hand traveled to his shoulder and Yuuri took a few steps back. Viktor followed him until he reached the cupboard and Yuuri found it hard to breathe.  
"Yuuri, don't make me jealous..."  
Huh? He must have heard that wrong. Or perhaps Viktor had too much to drink this evening. Surely, he didn't know what he was saying. This was bad for him. Having Viktor standing so close to him, almost embracing him it was surreal. And also like a curse. He was the forbidden fruit after all. And Yuuri wanted to devour him.  
He only managed to get out a confused 'wha?' finding it hard to concentrate in this circumstance.  
However, Mr. Nikiforov wasn't backing down and reminded him about what he talked about on the phone when he entered the room.  
"Oh... that."  
"Yes. I didn't know you had a crush. I'd love to hear about him. It's a him from what I heard, right?"  
Viktor was so eager to gossip and chit-chat, whilst Yuuri had no idea how to get out of this situation sooner.  
"Yeah...Look, it's getting late, maybe I should get going. I'll be sure to talk with you another time."  
"Oh, I see."  
Just like a kid who didn't get what he wanted, Viktor's face was full of disappointment.  
"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that it's getting dark and I'd rather go while the sun's still up."  
"Oh, in that case, why don't you spend the night here? I mean, it's late anyway and it's not like I don't have enough rooms."  
Spend the night here??? No way. Even if he was going to be in a completely different room, he still had some doubts about what would happen if he stayed. No, he had to leave. Now.  
Unfortunately, Viktor was incredibly persistent. And Yuuri was only a man. A very weak one.  
"Splendid. Well, I'll let you choose your own room. You know where everything is, so make yourself at home. Let's go in the living room and make ourselves more comfortable. Then you can tell me everything."  
Viktor seemed like a giddy middle school child that was having a pajamas party. It's true that it probably wasn't easy living by himself in this huge house, but still it was a pretty funny reaction.  
After Yuuri made some tea for the both of them, they moved on the couch. And Viktor stood way too close for Yuuri to be able to concentrate. What in the hell was he doing? He should have left.  
"I love the tea you make."  
"Thank you, it's part of the job I suppose."  
He wasn't sure how to brush him off. This was uncomfortable. But that was only because he was put in the position where he had to blatantly lie to Viktor. And he didn't want to do that. Not just because he was bad at lying, but because it just didn't feel right. That was what was bothering him the most. And the awkward silence, for sure.  
"Yuuri?"  
He just realized that Viktor had been calling his name for a while and he completely missed it.  
"Yeah, sorry, I think I'm just tired."  
"Right... I'm sorry for holding you up so long. Of course you're exhausted. And here I was pushing you to stay when all you wanted was to get home and rest. Nono, it's fine, I understand. I should have known that you, as a good employee, won't refuse me and I guess I took advantage of that." Hearing Viktor say that saddened Yuuri. That wasn't how it was, but he couldn't say that, he mustn't...  
"That's not..."  
"No wonder you want to quit working here. It's all clear. I had it coming."  
"It's really not..."  
"It's my fault. I don't appreciate my employees enough. One by one they'll leave and I'll be left here alone with Makkachin."  
"VIKTOR!" Yuuri looked him straight into his eyes and prepared to lose it all. Here goes nothing...  
"You're an idiot."  
"Huh?"  
"Let me finish, please. You're an idiot because you have no idea how much you mean for everyone around you. And I'm not saying that just because I'm your employee and I have to say that. I mean it. Just open your eyes. Everyone loves you. And those who don't either don't know you or they're wrong. And what is that about you not being appreciative enough? You literally bought Sara a car, just because you felt like it. And sent Emil on a trip just because he wanted to rediscover himself. Michele told me you insisted paying for his chef course and Lucille lost track of all the things you did for her. So don't tell me about the things you don't do, because in comparison to you, most people would feel ashamed of themselves."  
"Yuuri..."  
"I'm not done. I... I don't want to leave. N-not for a while at least. I really like working here and I feel like I'm leaning a lot. And I...there are lots of things that I got attached to. There's Michele, Emil, who always make me smile, there's Makka, who is just a sweetheart and there's...you. I'm not ready to let go."  
His chest was pounding like crazy and he was breathing fast. Did he really say that?  
Viktor looked at him wide-eyed and surprised. Did he really just say that?  
Out of the blue Yuuri felt the warmth of another body against his. Viktor was hugging him. He pressed himself deep into his skin which made Yuuri shiver a little. Viktor must have felt that because he started moving his hand up and down his back trying to warm it up. That only made Yuuri more self-conscious, but at the same time it made him feel safe. They stood embraced for a while and when they parted they both lingered in retreating their hands.  
Viktor's palm traced his way back to Yuuri's neck and raised his chin. His lips were making their way to his...  
Then Yuuri woke up from the trance and backed away. He stood up, apologized, got his things and left immediately. He was going to catch a taxi home and crawl under his bed forever. This turned out to be a disaster.  
...  
The next couple of weeks he avoided Mr. Nikiforov like the plague. They only communicated through text messages and only when it was absolutely necessary. Yuuri made sure to finish his work fast and leave before Viktor got home. He was sure that Mr. Nikiforov already forgot about what happened, or maybe he didn't even consider it that big of a deal, maybe he was just reading too much into it, but he just couldn't face him. He was sure that if he did, either he'll make a fool of himself trying to hold a proper conversation or he won't be able to hold back and confess everything. And, as long as he valued having a roof over his head and food on the table, he'll refrain from doing such as long as he can.  
He'd rather not laugh at himself alone, so of course he shared the story with Phichit who was very thrilled to make fun of him.  
"Your Disney princess story is coming true. I'm looking forward to the wedding."  
"Phichit, please, I need your help. I honestly don't know what to do. I'm not sure how much longer I can avoid him before it gets too obvious."  
"I really don't understand why you're avoiding him."  
"I've told you to be serious..."  
"Nono, I know how it sounds, but listen to me, I actually think I have a plan that could work."  
"Don't blame me if I don't sound so excited."  
"Heeey. You're lucky that I'm a good friend and I care about you, despite how it looks. I'd torture you more otherwise. Hehe."  
"Thank you, thank you. You're such a generous God. How could I ever repay you..."  
"I accept checks, you know."  
"Oh you... Come on, let's hear your brilliant idea."  
"Fine. Fine. Soo, here's what you're going to do..."  
...  
It was 6:30 in the morning and Yuuri barely got any sleep last night. He went over and over Phichit's ingenious plan deciding whether to actually go for it or not. In hindsight, it wasn't such big of a deal, but somehow in his head every possibility ended badly. He knew he was going to screw up one way or another and he'd rather not try it, but at the same time it was an opportunity to move on from this. The prospect of seeing Viktor again however, made his insides implode. All he wanted was for this to be over as quickly as possible.  
He got ready and by 7 o'clock he was in front of the Nikiforov residence. He knew that Viktor left for work at 7:30, which gave him enough time to change a few words. And it was also convenient in case it didn't work, because Viktor couldn't stay too long. It was strategically planned. Now, if only he were brave enough to get through the front door.  
Right when he mustered up the courage to knock, the door opened and he almost bumped into Viktor.  
"Yuuri? Ah, what a surprise!"  
He looked happy and not at all worried about what happened. Maybe he should just let it go as well...  
"I haven't seen you...umm, well since...yeah..."  
Oh and here it goes. This is the moment that Yuuri dreaded. He must do it. It is now or never.  
"Mr. Nikiforov?"  
"Yes?"  
"May I speak to you about something. It won't take long."  
"Well, alright then, you know that I have to be at work soon. But I'm all ears."  
"I have to apologise for my behavior lately. I have not been myself and I haven't dedicated myself completely to this job, as I should have."  
"Oh? On the contrary, I think you're doing a splendid job, it's something else that's bugging me."  
"Um, well, I wanted to address that as well. The reason why I acted a certain way this couple of weeks is because recently I... I started dating someone. And I am well aware that it shouldn't affect the quality of my work in anyway, so from this point forward I promise to give my best."  
Yuuri continued to talk. He made a whole speech and memorised it, making sure to be as eloquent and polite as possible. However, Viktor's mind shut down after he mentioned the dating part. That was a full blown knock-out that he didn't expect. And so he did what any respectable adult would: he got pissed off and let it out on Yuuri.  
"Just stop, alright? That's enough babbling. If you have time to waste on this, surely you have time to do your chores. I expect everything to be impeccable when I come back. And honestly, I don't need to hear about your personal life. Keep that for your free time, which, as my clock confirms, is not right now. So, chop chop, start moving."  
Yuuri was rendered speechless and watched him get into his car and drive off before finding the confidence to walk in. He thought that he was prepared for the worst case scenario, but he definitely wasn't prepared for this. That wasn't Viktor. Or it was. He wasn't sure anymore. He thought he knew him, but turns out that...Wait no, what is he saying? Something must have happened. Of course. Viktor's not like this. He isn't. And it shows. If you really think about it, the way he phrased everything and all, it's definitely something he hasn't done before. Being mean doesn't suit him. So, why did he try to look so tough?

He couldn't concentrate on anything else all day. He tried not to think about it, he really did, but Viktor's words got to him and it hurt. He never meant to upset Viktor. The thought alone saddened Yuuri, who was still bewildered about what he did wrong. Maybe Viktor never liked him and he just pretended to be nice. One thing he was certain of: it was his fault that this happened. He ruined the only thing in his life that seemed to work. At the end of the day he was miserable and even Makkachin couldn't cheer him up.  
He was on his way out when Mr. Nikiforov burst in smashing the door behind him. He was home early...again. Yuuri had no time to hide, but he hoped he would slip away unnoticed.  
Viktor was upset and he wouldn't have it.  
"Ah, I see you're still here. Busy with your lover, were you? And you didn't have enough time for work. I see. I see..."  
There was something in his words that made it seem this wasn't about his work at all. But what else could it be?  
Yuuri tried to excuse himself and leave.  
"Another date perhaps?"  
Yuuri didn't answer. There was no point in arguing. It hurt so much though. Hearing him say that. It made his heart clench and wanting to confess everything. But alas, he turned and walked towards the hallway.  
"Right. Leave me."  
And that was it. Yuuri couldn't stop himself anymore. The way he pronounced that 'me' sent a hit straight into his chest.  
"I'm not. And I won't. Even if you come to hate me. Even if you hate me already. I won't leave you. Please understand that. You have no idea how much you mean to me, so never say that I don't care, because I do. So much that in fact it hurts."  
Yuuri's voice started to tremble and he felt his eyes watering.  
Viktor looked perplexed. It was like only now he realized what a huge mistake he made.  
"I can't believe I was such a dickhead. Yuuri, I'm so extremely sorry."  
Wait, what?  
"Whaa? Nono, I should be the one to apologise."  
"You have no reason to. I was the rude one. You're always doing such an incredible job and you're so nice and kind, but honestly jealousy overcame me and I just...I know that it isn't an excuse, but I'll make it up to you, I promise."  
'Jealousy' -> Huh??  
"I beg your pardon, but jealousy?"  
"Ah, yes. I didn't think I could act this way, but then I heard you mentioning a crush and dating and I guess my mind stopped working."  
What is he saying? Yuuri was red from head to toes. This wasn't real. This couldn't be. He was definitely dreaming.  
"Umm...yeah, about that..."  
"Nono, it's fine. You deserve to be happy."  
"But I..."  
"You have every right to love whoever you want. And I'll have to accept that."  
"Viktor! You really should listen to me sometimes. I'm not dating anyone. I just...I don't know why I said that really. I was so distracted after uumm well...anyway, it was a stupid lie. It doesn't matter."  
Viktor's eyes lightened up. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning that was ready to open up his presents.  
"So then, what was that about a crush?"  
"Umm...that's..."  
"Oh, right. I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
But he wanted to. He was just scared to.  
"Ok, now that it's all settled, I'm starving. What about you? You should join me if you want, of course."  
"It's you."  
"Huh?"  
"The one I have a crush on. It's you."  
He wanted to dig up a whole and stay in there for eternity. But alas, he was here. And he was going to own up to his words and feelings. For the first time in his life, he opened up being well-aware of the risks he took. He was an idiot, but a drunken-love idiot. Not that that improved anything, on the contrary, but at least he knew.  
Viktor's response however, well talk about unexpected.

He was terrified. He had never been so scared of anything in his life. He was probably shaking but he won't realize because all he could focus on was on not forgetting to breathe. He stood there in front of Viktor and he knew damn well that this was it. There was no turning back. He had been a huge idiot and went ahead and confessed and now he had to face the consequences. Despite his fretfulness, he was happy with his choice. Maybe it wasn't the most wise thought, and maybe the time wasn't really perfect, but he opened himself up, which was an improvement (just a small step forward).  
Being too busy thinking of the worst scenarios that could happen, he failed to notice that Viktor was in complete awe, hand over his open mouth and all. It was in fact a beautiful sight. Two men that were gushy in love with one another but were too afraid to admit it, realizing how stupid they both were. Lovely.  
Viktor stopped thinking for a moment (thank god) and that's when it finally happened. He kissed him. No more subtleties, no more misunderstandings.  
His lips crushed under the softness of his own. Yuuri felt like fainting in Viktor's arms. He could barely comprehend what was happening. But none of them stopped. They were yearning for each other and only paused to gasp for air. Viktor's hand traveled to Yuuri's head, caressing his back and his neck. Pulling him closer, Yuuri moaned in his embrace. It felt so rushed and rough and raw as if that was the last time they would be able to do this.   
Panting and whimpering as Viktor bit hard on his lower lip, Yuuri clinged to his jacket, clenching his hands deep into the fabric just as if he owned him. Feeling Yuuri that close made it difficult for him to let go, but nevertheless he knew that he had to restrain himself if he really cared for him.  
"As much as I want to continue this, I think we ought to have a talk about it first. And of course, I need to know if you're comfortable with me being intimate with you."  
Yuuri was mushy from head to toes. Hearing Viktor be so responsible and collected, whilst he had difficulties standing straight wasn't working too much in his favor either. In this moment, he'd let Viktor do whatever he wanted with him. He was his property. Now and whenever he wanted him. All his and his only. Gosh, when did he ever become so unbearably in love?  
"All right, I guess I should start since I was the one to act instead of speak. I, for quite some time, have been harboring some feelings for you. And the reason why I've kept it away from you was because I was afraid to admit it. You showed me today that I was a fool and I couldn't wait any longer. I really, truly like you. And I hope that you can reciprocate my feelings."  
"Do you still need to ask? Of course my answer is and will always be yes."  
"You have no idea how happy that makes me."  
"I might have an idea or two."  
They were two grown up men standing in the middle of the living room holding hands and grinning at one another.


	6. Chapter 6

Did they really kiss? Did that actually happen? Yuuri was still in shock that is happened. His heart was pounding so hard because of how happy he was. He likes Viktor and Viktor likes him. Completely surreal.  
What now though?   
A couple of days have passed but nothing seemed to change. Not that he wanted to complain. This was good. It's just...maybe he wanted more.  
He kept this a secret. They didn't actually talk about it and he didn't want to go ahead and spread rumors (although the only one he'd talk to would probably be Phichit). The more time passed, the harder it got to bring it up. And Yuuri's mind kept spiraling and making up scenarios that maybe Viktor didn't like him that way and perhaps this was a mistake. Also, he was his employee, was this really ok? Then there was the problem about the room. He still hasn't addressed that and he didn't know if he ever could. What would he even say? "Hey, I saw your sex dungeon, wanna try it together?" Just thinking about it made him blush of embarrassment.  
It was late and he spent too much time analysing everything. As he was getting ready to head home, Viktor arrived. He was thrilled to see Yuuri. As a matter of fact they've barely seen each other these days.  
"Well, it was nice seeing you, but I should head home."  
"Oh, I understand." his voice betrayed his true feelings. He wanted him to stay.  
"Yuuri!...I know it's late and probably you'd prefer to go home, but please just stay a bit longer. I know I'm being selfish since I'm asking you to make sacrifices while I always come home late, but please, just this once, spend the night."  
It's not that he didn't want to, after all this wouldn't be the first night he stayed over, bit it was the first since the confession. He didn't know how to act around Viktor anymore.  
Maybe it was because of his tiredness, but just like he was in a trance he spoke the following sentence: "Maybe you should tie me up if you really want me to stay."  
0.5 seconds afterwards -> instant regret. There was no worse answer than that, he was sure. He tried to make it better, but he only made it worse.  
"I mean, not that you'd do that or that you'd even have a place to keep me in...you know what, just forget I said anything. I should stop speaking."  
Viktor was sly and he understood everything now. He was thrilled that Yuuri brought this up, but he kinda wanted to tease him more about it.  
"Sooo, you're saying that you'll stay if I do that?" Viktor smiled mischievously.  
"No-no, I'm going to leave..."  
Viktor caught one of Yuuri's hands as he was turning to leave.  
"Yuuri, I missed you. Please, stay."  
How could anyone say no to that?"  
"I missed you too."  
They shared a soft kiss, which made Yuuri's legs nearly give out. Looking ain Viktor's eyes, you'd say he only had pure intentions. He grabbed Yuuri by the waist and pulled him closer, their bodies crushing into each other and their legs getting intertwined. His fingers gently found their way to the back of his neck, caressing it.  
Yuuri gasped for some air, still clinging on to Viktor. He was feeling so overwhelmed by what was happening, but he didn't want to stop. He wanted to feel him more, to touch every part of his body, to make him his. He was yearning for more and started to unbutton his shirt.  
"Hmm, assertive tonight, aren't we? I l-o-v-e it. Just, let's move this somewhere else, ok?"  
Yuuri didn't see through his misleading wink, but he should have known they weren't going to the bedroom...  
He let himself be led towards the room, even though he wasn't sure how prepared he was for it. He didn't explore everything there last time, but he'd seen enough. He didn't even know how some of those were used, but guess he'll find out...  
"I hope I haven't read too much between the lines and you've seen what's in here. If not, well just be warned."  
Yuuri just nodded. Even if he had seen it before, he was sure that it was going to be quite shocking.  
Yuuri's heart was beating so hard he was worried that Viktor might hear it. He didn't want to back out, he was just not sure about this. What if he's going to ruin everything because he doesn't know how to use this kind of stuff? Heck, he was worried about his "sex skills" anyway, but this was a whole new challenge for him. He didn't want Viktor to be disappointed in him.  
Viktor opened the door, but everything was pitch black. He guided him in and turned on the light. After his eyes adjusted, Yuuri's heart stopped. Last time he saw this place there was less lightning since he didn't have the guts to go in and the quick glance he took didn't really took in everything. The lightning was rather dim, but you could distinguish quite well what was in there.   
Yuuri was startled when Viktor brushed his shoulder, trying to pass by.  
"Is everything alright?"  
"Yeah, I was just a bit surprised that's all."  
Viktor could sense that his tone was betraying him.  
"We can go back to the bedroom if this makes you uncomfortable. I'd never pressure you into anything. Maybe this wasn't the best idea..."  
Yuuri realised then that he was acting stupid. Yeah, he was a bit concerned about how he was going to 'perform', but he still wanted to do it. And this was Viktor here. He'd never do anything to make him feel bad. He just had to take a deep breath, kick his insecurity away and go with his gut.   
He grabbed Viktor and pushed him against the wall.  
"Let's do it. Here. I'm ready."  
That was all Viktor needed to hear to go back to his cheerful self again.  
"Wait a bit here, I'll be right back."  
He wandered to what seemed like a huge wardrobe combined with a changing room. Yuuri was left there to admire the rest of the room. It was really something. There was all sort of weird furniture in there. His innocent self had never seen anything like it before. Right in the centre there was this suspended leather thing, just like a swing, Yuuri thought. Not an usual swing however, since it had harnesses attached...surely that wasn't for safety purposes.  
As he walked towards it, he noticed that to his right there was a chair, again full of harnesses. He wasn't quite sure why, but it reminded him of an electric chair...great, really great, way to ruin something, eh?  
Trying to get that out of his mind he moved past it, more to the right and noticed another suspended thingy, a full on steel cage this time. When he made that remark about being locked up, he didn't know that he actually had a cage for it. Yuuri was impressed and a bit terrified at the same time.  
Looking a bit further down he saw another piece of furniture that he wasn't quite sure how to describe. It was made of leather, which he'll soon discover was the pièce de résistance around here, and again had lots of harnesses for god knows what body parts. It had a really weird shape, but if he really were to describe it, he'd say it was some sort of weird massage chair.  
He noticed that on the wall next to it was a human sized board. Like a leather mattress attached to the wall. He was guessing that it wasn't coming down just like a built in bed would.  
Speaking of, finally, after Yuuri lost all hope that he'd see something he'd recognise here, there it was, a normal, king sized bed. It was near the wall facing the door, rather close to the corner of the room. It seemed comfy and fluffy, quite odd considering the rest of the furniture. He gently touched the sheets, that seemed to be made out of the softest silk...This wasn't so bad after all, Yuuri tought until he saw what was next to the bed, to its left. There was a huge steel frame with three rings attached to the top bar. This was starting to feel more like a torture room...if he didn't know Viktor any better he would have left running immediately. But he trusted him and if he were completely honest he was kinda curious to discover how some of these were used. Especially this last thing, a bit more to the left of the frame, that was facing the door. It was the first thing he had laid his eyes on when he discovered the room. It was quite massive and it looked like a slide with legs, without a staircase, of course, but a huge harness in its place. "How do you even mount that?" he wondered out loud failing to notice that Viktor got out of the changing room.  
"Eager to find out?"  
Yuuri turned and looked at Viktor. He was completely shook by what he saw. The cool and business looking director had a completely different aura around him now. Yuuri couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off of him. He was mesmerised. Wearing little to no clothes at all, Viktor managed to hypnotize poor Yuuri. All this time he prepared himself mentally to be the 'bottom' one, but he saw now very clearly that Viktor had something else in mind. Around his neck was a black, leather leash from which was tied a set of slim chains that drapped across his bare chest. It really drew attention to his pink nipples. Yuuri suddenly felt the urge to bite them, but he held back. Instead his eyes wandered below his navel level and he choked. Viktor was wearing a very sexy pair of stockings. Only now he realised how long and slim his legs were. The power of clothing was astounding.  
...  
"Fuck me Yuuri! I want you to bend me over that bench and fuck me hard."  
Yuuri twisted one of Viktor's arms to his back and pushed him forward, getting a pleasure moan from him. He slapped his ass making the latex he was wearing tremble. He got down and removed his pants, biting into one of his cheeks.  
"Mmm-yess, moree, I need your cock, Yuuri."  
That got him another smack.  
"You're really impatient, huh? But you're not getting what you want until you beg for it."  
He removed one of his gloves and grabbed his penis.  
"Oh you're so so hard. Good."  
With his other hand, all lubed up he started preparing his hole.  
"Yeah, just like that, Yuuri, that feels so good...mmm"  
Yuuri tried to spread his cheeks more and stuck his tongue in there, which made Viktor's mind go crazy with pleasure. He growled from the top of his lungs and dug his fingers into the leather bench.  
"I-AHH-I'M BEGGING YOU, YUURI, DO ME. FUCK ME!"  
Yuuri stuck his fingers even deeper, hitting his prostate. Viktor nearly came then.  
"I'm not properly convinced." He bended over Viktor's back and whispered into his ear. "I said B-E-G!"  
They shared a sloppy kiss and Yuuri bit his neck, most likely leaving a mark there.  
Viktor was at his limit while he begged and begged, until Yuuri's cock found its way in. He entered hard and moved fast. In and out, in and out, in...and out. Viktor arched his back pushing himself even closer to Yuuri. He was yearning for him and he finally got what he desired, and gosh, was it all he ever hoped for and more.  
Yuuri was feeling all of this, the way his insides were taking him in, the way Viktor was moaning his name, the way his heart was beating just for him and him only in that moment...  
"Viktor, I... I love you!"  
Viktor turned towards him and looked at him in amazement. The man he hold so dear just told him that. What was he supposed to do now? He was so thrilled that he hugged him like he never wanted to let go.  
"I love you too, Yuuri. So much. So so much."  
It was endearing but Yuuri was too committed to the role to act all cute about it. (He will later scream into a pillow, like any grown man would do upon hearing something like this.) Insted he thought to give Viktor something else in return.  
"Oh yeah? Then be ready to be fucked out of your mind."  
Viktor gasped.  
Yuuri grabbed his hands and held them above his head. He went in deep and deep and deeper, making Viktor's legs tremble.   
"Oh Yuuri, I'm so close. Let me cum please."  
"You want to cum, don't you?"  
"Yes, yes, so much, please..."  
"Hmm... let's see. Why should I let you come now?"  
While saying all of this, he kept going up and down his penis, caressing his tip where the cock ring was placed in. He knew this was unbearable for Viktor, but he loved to see him like this, all powerless and at his mercy.  
Viktor didn't enjoy this any less. He lived for being teased like this by Yuuri.   
"I'll do anything you want. Just give me any order."  
Yuuri pinched one of his nipples so hard it turned red.  
"Any order?"  
"Anything."  
"Alright, I'll let you cum and I'll collect my debt later."  
He removed the ring and Viktor came almost instantly all over himself. Yuuri got down and licked his abdomen, cleaning every part of his body. They almost fell down one on top of the other when they moved to the bed whilst kissing. There was a lot of lips biting and tongue sucking and so many wet sounds until they both had to gasp for air.  
"I believe you have a promise to keep."  
"Anything you wish, master."  
"My cock. Suck it."  
Viktor got on his fours on top of him and took him all in. He placed his hand at the base and moved it up and down synchronized with his mouth movements. He rolled his tongue on its head, then he deepthroated it all when Yuuri shoved his head in.   
He had to admit, he was really good at it. His legs were ready to give up and he wasn't in a better state either. He was ecstatic and breathless and exuberant.  
This felt more than amazing. The way his tongue moved up and down, twirling around his cock as he teased the insides of his hole.  
"I'm gonna...ahh, Viktor, I'm..."  
But Viktor didn't stop, he kept going and sucking and teasing.  
"Viktor, I'm about to come."  
"Mmm...so cum."  
"B-but, you...your face."  
"I want you, Yuuri, all of you."  
This only made Yuuri's heart beat faster. He grabbed his hand and their fingers intertwined and he came screaming Viktor's name at the top of his lungs. And Viktor made sure he didn't miss a drop.   
"You taste so good, Yuuri."  
"Come here."  
Their lips were so desperate to touch and they let them. Their bodies almost crushed into one another, as if this was the last time they would be together.  
"I'm going to pamper the hell out of you now."  
"He he he...maybe this was my plan all along."  
Honestly, they were hopeless...


	7. Chapter 7

What followed was a period of fun, cute and fancy dates, because they rushed into bondage sex and didn't get to experience the usual simple dating life. And as much as they enjoyed their "bedroom" time, they wanted to spend more time going out as well. Yuuri's schedule was a bit more flexible, but Viktor's was pretty much always full. He started coming home earlier, so they could at least have dinner together. And that made Yuuri and Makkachin happy, but not Viktor. Until he met Yuuri he never prioritized his free time and always put work first, taking very few days off to visit family or friends. But now, he realised how precious that time was. Weekends were free normally, but he took on so much work that he almost always needed to be there during those two days. Until now. He still had work, but he decided that it could wait one day, at least one day of those two. That day he'd dedicate to himself and to spending it with Yuuri. He really wanted to spoil Yuuri for being so patient and understanding with him, but he never got the chance. And so, that first Saturday he stayed home he didn't tell Yuuri in advance. He woke up before him (Yuuri had spent the night, he was practically living there by now) and wanted to prepare a surprise breakfast. A simple omelette. Shouldn't be too hard. That was of course if you at least attempted to do it before, which Viktor hadn't. But he was willing to try anyway.   
Making the egg mixture was relatively easy and turned out ok if you don't count the mess on the table. After pouring it into the pan the fun really started. It sizzled, fact that startled Viktor and made him back away. The heat was too strong and the eggs stuck to the pan. He tried to salvage it, but the burnt crust that was formed mixed with the rest of the eggs and it didn't give it a nice taste...or aspect. He tried to arrange it in a way that it at least looked pleasing, but after tasting it he reconsidered and threw it out. He couldn't serve that to Yuuri. He was ready to try again when Yuuri came downstairs and surprised him in the act.  
"Viktor? Why are you holding a spatula?" said a very confused Yuuri  
"Let's just say, cooking is not my forté."  
Yuuri started chuckling. "Clearly. But why are you torturing those poor eggs."  
"I wasn't...well, not on purpose. They were supposed to be an omelette. For you."  
Yuuri smiled sweetly. He really loved this man.  
"Ok, let's try together."   
Well, it was mostly Yuuri cooking and Viktor watching, but The omelette turned out delicious. Yuuri stayed quiet during the preparation of the food and Viktor didn't say anything either, but he was dying of excitement to tell him that they were spending the whole day together. He just didn't want to bring it up first, to surprise him even more (since the breakfast plan failed). But Yuuri wasn't saying anything and he had to tell him.  
"It's nice eating breakfast home, with you."  
"Mmm, yeah it is."  
'Really? Nothing?' Viktor was still trying to casually bring it up.  
"I can't wait for lunch."  
"Are you still hungry? I can make more."  
'Ah, Yuuri, that's not it.' Viktor was amused.  
"Noo...I'm not waiting for lunch because I want more food. I...I have the day off. All of it. To spend it with you."  
"Are you joking? Are you working the night?"  
"No. And definitely not, nights are for you." *winks*  
"This means..."  
"Yup."  
Yuuri got so excited he jumped and hugged Viktor, picking and twirling him around. Just like a cheesy and sappy couple.  
"Ready for a whole day with me of fun?"  
"Honestly, we could spend the whole day on the couch and I'd be happy."  
Yuuri's words warmed up Viktor's heart. He really had the sweetest boyfriend. Which is why he had this day all planned out.  
"This makes me want to pamper you even more."  
Viktor couldn't wait to show Yuuri what he had in mind. But first they had to turn their attention to a very special girl, Makkachin. She was eager for her morning walk. They got ready and headed out, Makka almost storming outside. It was still pretty chilly and Yuuri got closer to Viktor to keep himself warm, which he didn't mind at all. However, Makka had too much energy for a relaxing stroll and she started running which warmed them up pretty fast after a while.  
It had been quite a peaceful walk despite the running. It was a quiet neighbourhood and they could really enjoy the nature sounds. They held hands and strolled around just like two lovebirds. Viktor couldn't imagine a better way to spend his morning. In a way, for someone who hadn't thought about love before, this seemed unusual. He couldn't remember the last time he was happy doing something so mundane. One could say that it was a dream come true, but it wasn't like that, because Viktor never imagined how his life would look like when he fell in love, he didn't even imagine he was going to fall in love...not in a pitiful "oh, I'll never find someone" kind of way, just something he hasn't considered before. He was content with his life and career and love wasn't a priority for him. Surely, he had dated before, but none of his partners really connected with him the way Yuuri did. Love and dates had been more like business proposals and people being interested in what he did for a living rather than who he was. Needless to say, none of them lasted too long and Viktor lost interest in "dating" as well. That was until Yuuri came along and ravished all his thoughts and feelings leaving him confused and disoriented, but full of hope and excitement.  
They grabbed a quick bite before going out on their date. It was something prepared by Michele, so the kitchen was safe.  
"You still haven't told me where we're going." Yuuri wondered impatiently.  
"You'll see when we get there."  
"You really enjoy teasing me, don't you?"  
"Very much, yes.  
They both chuckled.  
"I also prepared something for you to wear. It's in the livingroom."  
Yuuri stared at him wide eyed. Could it be...? He rushed to the room and Viktor slowly followed.  
He opened the box and saw it. It was way more beautiful than he thought. And probably even more expensive.  
"It's so elegant and graceful, but I can't accept it."  
"You could at least try it on, it might change your mind."  
"It's magnificent, but I'll never afford it..."  
"Good. Because I'm not asking you to pay for it. It's a gift."  
"B-but..."  
"Ah...ah...ah...ah...ah, let me stop you right there." said Viktor while gently pressing his index finger onto Yuuri's lips. "I want you to have it. If I can't spend my money on my loved ones, then I have no need for them. Just take it, please. Put it on, see how it feels. I'm sure it will suit you."  
"Heh...you're not going to let it pass, will you?"  
"Nope. So, if you want to get rid of my nagging, wear it."  
Yuuri finally gave in (there really wasn't easy to negotiate with Viktor) and went to get changed. He really looked stunning in it. Definitely the best suit Yuuri ever tried on...The only problem was...the person wearing it. Seeing himself looking so dressed up, Yuuri's heart gave out a little. This wasn't him. He wasn't part of the "high class". A few clothes weren't going to change that. It wasn't the first time he had second thoughts about this, but he wasn't really the best match for someone like Viktor and now that was clear for him. Even if he gets to become a manager someday, he'll never be good enough for him. But Viktor was so thrilled about this date and he didn't want to ruin it so he kept the suit on and came back downstairs forcing a smile on his face.  
Viktor hugged him on sight. He looked beautiful.  
"I'm glad you like it. And that it fits. I'll get changed and we can be on our way."  
"Sure."  
And that was all it took for Viktor to see that something was wrong. He could hear it in his voice.  
"Yuuri, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."  
He really hoped he could've hid it better. He couldn't tell him what was bothering him...He just couldn't.  
"Nothing. Maybe I'm just tired, but that's all."  
"We can stay home if you want."  
"No, no...You worked hard on this date. Let's enjoy it."  
"Yuuri. You know I don't care about the date. I mean, I do, but only because I am spending it with you. If you're not feeling well I'm just as happy staying home with you."  
"It's really not that big of a deal. I'll be fine. Go get dressed."  
"Fine. I'll get changed. But when I come back I want you to share the real problem. Even if it's 'not that big of a deal'. I'm here to listen."  
Yuuri tried brainstorming...he had to tell him something, but something he'll believe since he could easily tell when Yuuri was lying. He couldn't come up with anything really. But he didn't know how to tell him the truth, since he wasn't ready to lose him.  
"All done. Now it's your turn."  
"I-I...We really should just go...I'll just ruin the mood."  
"Yuuri, I love you. I don't know if I say it enough, but here it is: I love you. All I care about right now is your well being and something's been bothering you."  
There it was again. Another kick in the stomach. This was too much. He didn't deserve him.  
"You're too kind to me..."  
"I'm just expressing my true feelings."  
"Yes. And they're too much. I don't deserve this much."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm saying that you should find someone who has more to offer than I do. I'm not good enough for you, Viktor."  
Yuuri's hands started to tremble and his eyes watered. He didn't want this...but maybe it was for the best. Viktor just put his hands around him and squeezed him tight.  
"I'm sorry I haven't noticed you felt this way. Because I would have done something sooner. I'll start now and I'll continue to shower you with these statements until you won't feel insecure anymore. First of all, that is my boyfriend you're talking about and I won't let you pick on him. I care so much about you and I want you to do the same about yourself. You are enough, more than enough. You may not see it, but we've both helped each other and my life would have been more grim without you in it. You have no idea how much you mean to me and I can't stress enough how much more important than anything else, in a relationship, is to love each other. And I do. So much. And I'm hoping you do too. So please, stop doubting yourself and have more faith in us."  
Yuuri had started crying on Viktor's shoulder. He felt pretty pathetic, but more hopeful that with Viktor's help he'll be able to increase his self-confidence a bit and maybe even appreciate himself more.  
He managed to mutter a 'thank you' to Viktor and hugged him tighter. He loved him too much to let go.  
After the emotional rollercoaster, they decided to have a bit of fun on their date. Viktor had brought him to an art gallery which had quite a few of Yuuri's favourite artists. He was completely taken aback and spent a lot of time studying each picture. Viktor met some acquaintances and introduced Yuuri to them, as his boyfriend, which took Yuuri by surprise. Not that they were keeping it a secret, but not many people knew yet and given his insecurities he hadn't asked Viktor what he prefered they do. Now he knew and his spirits were lifted even more.   
They looked around some more, Viktor made a donation and afterwards they decided it was time to leave. It had been a really pleasant experience for Yuuri and quite soothing after his meltdown that afternoon.  
Viktor had also made reservations to a posh restaurant not very far from the gallery, which was great since they were both starving. Despite the "fanciness" of the evening, Yuuri found himself acting like...well, himself. The clothes, location didn't change their relationship and they had fun all the same, making stupid flirtatious jokes and teasing each other. It was still them, just in a different setting. And Yuuri realised he had nothing to worry about (sure, he still made up scenarios from time to time, thinking what could go wrong, but it was getting better with each date/exposure). He was ready to give his all for the man he loved. Because it was really way better than what he imagined. Less stressful and life consuming and more fun, simple, relaxing.   
They had spent a lovely night together and the best way to end it was with a comforting bubble bath. Viktor held Yuuri in his arms and washed his hair covering him with foam. Then they just simply cuddled in the warm water until their skin started to wrinkle. It was a well-deserved pampering evening they had and it was only one of many that followed.  
...  
He was so nearvous that he struggled 5 minutes to button up his shirt. He chose to wear the best suit he owned (since the one Viktor gifted to him was being cleaned up) and he still thought that it was nowhere near good enough for Viktor. He had to stop thinking that way. Money was the last thing Viktor cared about. Honestly, if he would see this from his perspective, he had nothing to worry about. But Yuuri was Yuuri and giving up to his life-long habit of constantly overthinking wasn't going to happen all of a sudden.   
He arrived one hour earlier for the date just to make sure he'd get there on time.  
Viktor offered to pick him up, but Yuuri refused out of habbit.  
Unfortunately he didn't think that sometimes just waiting is far worse than going through the actual thing. Even if they knew each other and they were acustomed with one another, this felt different. Yuuri wasn't used to dating in general and dating Viktor seemed like the level's boss battle. He had no idea where they would go, but knowing Viktor, it was probably somewhere fancy and posh where he wouldn't even know the proper eating etiquette. He was so lame and pathetic that he looked up all sorts of tutorials and articles about it. He'd hate that the thing which will ruin the night to be him not knowing how to eat crab. And what were they going to talk about? He was so bad at making small talk that Phichit always laughed at him when someone asked about the weather. He definitely needed to calm his nerves before Viktor got there or else he'll make a complete full of himself.   
He was checking his phone constantly for a text message or just to look at the time that seemed to move slower than usual. Honestly, at this point if Viktor would text him that he got held up at work and couldn't come, he'd be so relieved. Sure, he really wanted to date him, but underneath all that excitement, he was actually scared. Sometimes he even wondered how someone like Viktor came to like him. He couldn't even compare to him.  
And yet, after all this unbearable overthinking, the moment he saw Viktor approaching him, his mind cleared and filled with joy. He was here. For him. He was his. And nothing was going to change that. This moment was their moment.  
Viktor was surprisingly casually dressed. Don't get me wrong, he was still looking elegant and extravagant, but that was just a part of him. He smiled when his eyes met Yuuri's and immediately took his hand into his own. Yuuri trembled.  
"Shall we?"  
Yuuri could only nod and off they were.   
Viktor had planned the entire date, so Yuuri had no idea where they were going.  
"I hope that you're hungry."  
He was starving. He barely ate at home because of how excited he was and now his stomach begged to be filled.  
They walked down a quiet and peaceful alley which led them to this tiny restaurant right at the end, that could be easily confused with the other old buildings that no one used. It was covered in vines and creepers and the door was painted blue.  
When they opened the door a smell of fresh aroma flooded their senses. It was so neat. It had that rustic vibe, but it wasn't just second-hand furniture dropped all around the place. You could feel that each item had a story of its own and that they had been cherished before. All was clean and methodically organised. There weren't too many windows and the lights were dim, which crated a crepuscular atmosphere. It was truly not something Yuuri expected.   
They had a very warm welcome from the staff and they were invited to sit at a table. Yuuri couldn't believe his eyes still. He felt like he was in a fairytale.   
"Yuuri, are you ok?"  
"Yes, yes. Viktor, this place is beautiful."  
"I'm really glad that you like it. I visit it not often enough I'm afraid, but I have been baffled by it as well when I stumbled upon it."  
"Wait, you've been here before?"  
"Yes...is there a problem with that?"  
"Oh noo, I didn't meant to say it like that. It's just... I wouldn't have imagined you'd dine somewhere like this. It doesn't seem your style."  
" 'my style' huh? Well, I think you'll be surprised to find out how many things I do that are out of style."  
They both laughed, but Yuuri really hoped that he meant it. Not the part about out of style, but just finding out more about him in general. He couldn't wait to see more sides of Viktor. Seeing him so lost in thoughts, Viktor squeezed his hand. Suddenly they were eating and talking and all of Yuuri's worries were gone. It was going so well and smooth, he forgot what he had on his mind a few hours ago.  
Yuuri found it hard to part with the coziness of the place. It wasn't just the restaurant though, he didn't want the date to be over. He loved spending time with Viktor. He persuaded him into leaving by telling him that they'll come again. That reassurance filled Yuuri with confidence and also flattered him. This meant that Viktor enjoyed this too. And that was huge.  
"Viktor, this was great. I can't thank you enough for tonight."  
"Oh? I'm so glad you're enjoying yourself so far."  
"So far?"  
"Well, you didn't think this was it, right?"  
"Umm..."  
"The night's still young, Yuuri. And I have a surprise for you."  
"Ok?"  
He was cautious, but extremely excited. He didn't expect this. It was a double surprise really. Viktor's really good at surprising him all the time and he makes it look so effortlessly. What could it be this time, he wondered.  
"Alright, shall we?"  
"I don't have a choice, do I?"  
Viktor smirked sneakily and guided a blindfolded Yuuri into his car.   
"It's just a few blocks from here. I won't have you tied up for too long."  
"Errmm... it's ok."  
It was weird though. Yuuri's blood rushed through his veins and made his skin hot. He was alone with Viktor in his car and being blindfolded was sort of arousing. Or maybe he was just a stupid kinky pervert. Gosh, he had to stop. Viktor really put so much passion into this date and he wasn't going to ruin it with his weirdness.  
"Alright, we're here."  
Thank.God.   
He wasn't sure how much longer he could take it.   
Viktor took his hand and showed him the way towards the big surprise. Yuuri tried to guess where they were just by what he was hearing, but all he got was that it was a noisy street. When he finally took off the scarf he realized where they were. Ice skating rink!  
AAAAAAAADHSKSLLLLSHD  
'Abort mission. I repeat, abort mission.'  
Yuuri couldn't do this. He had no idea how to skate. Every time he stepped on a slippery surface he was doomed to fall. But he didn't want to disappoint Viktor. Maybe, he could just wing it? He really hoped so, because he had no other plan. Oh gosh, he'll ruin this. Yup, he's dead.  
Viktor returned happily with 2 tickets and 2 pairs of skates. He was eager and excited like a beagle going for a walk. He tied up his skates as fast as he could and then looked up at Yuuri urging him to finish faster so that they could go already.  
Yuuri on the other hand was stalling as much as he could. There was no way he could get out of this now. His "plan" was to stay glued to the sides as much as possible. But he knew that wasn't going to happen. Not with Viktor present. Nah, he either was going to skate in the middle of the rink or he was going to fall in the middle of the rink, there was no other option.   
"Ready?"  
"Yea..."  
Viktor didn't really wait for an answer. He just snatched Yuuri and brought him to the entrance of the rink. Then he turned towards him and casually mentioned:  
"Before we step in there, I should tell you, I don't know how to skate."  
And off they were, both of them clinging to the side like their lives depended on it. Yuuri was still processing what he heard. So this might not turn out a disaster.  
"Yuuri? Mind giving me a hand?...Oh, oh... I see."  
"Yeah... I guess I'm not great at skating either."  
Viktor started straight up laughing and Yuuri couldn't help himself either. They were two grown adults who had no idea what they were doing standing up on ice and trying to skate (more like trying not to fall, but they'll get there eventually).   
"So, should we just leave then?"  
"Nah, let's stay. It will be fun. Maybe we'll even learn how to stand up."  
Yuuri had no idea where all this confidence was coming from but he was glad he found the courage to do this. This might not have been what any of them prepared for but it surely seemed to work in their favour anyway. All that mattered was for them to spend time together and of course, they could also do that at home, or at a bar, but that was mundane and frankly speaking, too simple for them. They needed something memorable and what was more memorable then falling on ice like a drunk couple.  
They tried to support each other, but they only ended up falling at the same time. Still, they weren't convinced it wasn't working, so they tried it multiple times before giving it up.  
However, the side wall was their true friend. They spent a lot of time there. Mainly because they were more terrified of actually putting them out there than they wanted to admit.   
Eventually they locked eyes and agreed that they'll get nowhere if they don't take a leap of faith. Of course, that only granted them more falls, but after all this hardwork, they managed to keep their balance long enough to mark it down as progress. They were skating.  
"To be honest, at first I was pretty desperate to do everything perfectly and not mess things up, but somehow, I started having a lot of fun in the middle and forgot about all my worries. Just being with you here, making complete fools of ourselves was the best date I've ever had."  
Yuuri had been daydreaming whilst talking and failed to notice the tears that were running down Viktor's cheeks.   
"Viktor?!"  
They were still in front of the rink and many people were getting out, but none seemed to pay attention to the beautiful scene that was talking place. Without another word or warning, Viktor pulled Yuuri in for a kiss. None of them thought it through and it was probably for the best because that way they could really concentrate on what was important. Them. This kiss, moment, date, relationship, everything...  
"I think we should go home. Shall we?"  
Yuuri face was melting in Viktor's chest. They really looked like the cheesiest couple ever.  
"Hnnnn..." muttered Yuuri, who was very keen on standing there, embracing Viktor's tits. (or just Viktor, but I mean, come on they were quite soft). "Alright, just a couple more minutes. But you know, we can do this at home too"..."And even more." Viktor leaned in to whisper. He winked too, but Yuuri couldn't possibly see that as he was too preoccupied with hiding his blushing face.  
They held hands on the way to the car, like two happy smiling dorks. Gosh, they couldn't wait to ravish each other. None of them wanted to seem too desperate, though that plan completely flopped since they practically burst through the door. What came next to was a series of messy misplaced kisses. Who knew it was so hard to smooch while walking?  
There was no way they were getting to the bedroom, so they settled for the living room couch (sorry future guests).  
It was probably a bad time to stop, but Yuuri ended up on the bottom and gosh Viktor was such an unbelievable kisser, but this was one of the best suits he owned and it was going to end up on the floor anyway, so what if he took it off first and then came back to....Fuuuuujsjskksl  
'Suit? What suit? No one cares about suits......yeah, no definitely noooootwjskks" What Viktor was doing with his tongue rendered Yuuri unable to think straight. He was at his mercy now.  
"Hnnngggg" Yuuri moaned gasping for air. Viktor had conquered him completely. Knowing he had the upper hand, Viktor pushed Yuuri further back into the cushions with his palm and put pressure on his pelvis.  
"I want to hear you beg."   
Yuuri was taken by surprise. This actually was a whole new Viktor and the weirdest part about this new situation was how hard he was after hearing his demanding voice.  
"I said BEG!" Viktor demanded whilst squeezing his penis.  
"P-please..."  
"Oh, I know you can do better than that, piglet."  
He proceeded to twist his nipples through his shirt and Yuuri had to dig his fingers into the couch's end to stop himself from losing his mind.  
"PLEEEASE!"  
"I don't think I've made myself understood, that's my fault. I said beg, not whine. I want you screaming for your master's cock, little piggy."  
Yuuri was so wet already and he wanted to touch Viktor and be touched by him that he was ready to do anything to make that happen.  
"PLEAAASE, MASTER, I BEG YOU! I NEED YOUR COCK INSIDE ME!"  
"See, that's better. Now turn around."  
"Buut, I want Viktor..."  
"That wasn't a suggestion, that was an order. What made you think that I'd be giving you a choice? See, this is the kind of attitude that deserves punishment."  
Yuuri turned around, got on his knees with his butt facing Viktor who slapped it, before grabbing it forcefully.  
Yuuri whimpered and trembled.  
"It's the only way you'll learn to behave."  
He took off his tie and tied it around his hands. Then he grabbed him by his neck and pulled him up. Viktor bit one of his ears, then traced down his jawline with his tongue. They shared a few more sloppy kisses, then Viktor's hand slipped inside Yuuri's pants and his brain went mush.  
He started moving it up and down his penis, caressing his tip with his slick fingers. Up and down, up and dooahhhh...Yuuri was basically screaming with lust for Viktor's body.  
He pressed himself into his back revealing how hard his cock was as well. Yuuri arched himself even further, in order to get his ass grinded on by Viktor's dick. The pleasure he was feeling was euphoric.  
They were both impatient and Viktor's hand moved to teasing his ass instead.  
He took out the lube, squeezed some into his palm and gently inserted one of his fingers inside. He moved slowly, letting Yuuri get used to the feeling, until he begged for "Moooore, master! Please. I need your cock. Put it inside me."  
Viktor's penis was basically throbbing. Yuuri took him in so quickly that he thought he was going to come right that instant.   
Thrusting in and out, Viktor made sure he was feeling every inch of Yuuri's body. His hand traced his chest, circling with one of his nipples and making its way down to his voluptuous butt.   
Yuuri's heavy breathing and whimpering prompted Viktor to slap his ass again.  
"You like that, you masochist?"  
Yuuri was so out of breath that he could only mutter his answer.  
This was not the time nor the place for this, but Viktor couldn't help but overthink. I mean, surely Yuuri likes him and he'd say something if he were to go too far, right? And certainly, he's not being too harsh, he hopes. But oh gosh, what if?? They had done this before, that's for sure, but it was always the other way around, with him being on the submissive side, not Yuuri. He might have mentioned it jokingly a couple of times, but Yuuri hasn't made any comments about it. And he really meant to ask him before, but well, things escalated so quickly and it would ruin the mood if he were to ask him now...He really hopes that it's ok, that he's not pushing it. They had a safe word, but what if Yuuri's too embarrassed to use it? What if he bears with it for his sake? Fuck.  
Viktor stopped all of a sudden, untied Yuuri and apologized.   
"I am so extremely sorry for this."  
Yuuri turned to face him. He was taken aback and extremely confused.   
"Viktor, what's wrong? Why are you apologizing?"  
"For this."  
"You're going to have to be a little more explicit than that."  
"I acted out and I abused you without asking for your consent. I am truly deeply sorry."  
Yuuri burst out laughing.  
"Huh?"  
"I can't believe this is the reason you've interrupted this. Oh, you're so cute."  
He went ahead and placed a kiss on his forehead.  
"So, first of all, I am a grown man and I can stand up for myself and you didn't force me to do anything, I chose to be fucked by you. Secondly, if you were afraid of being too rough, that's why we have the safe word. And it's my fault if I don't use it. And lastly, I can't believe this slipped your mind, but we had this conversation and I said I was ok with a bit of role play."  
"B-but...Ah-ah... I..."  
"Shhh... We'll continue this later. Now, please fill me up with your cock, I am starving."  
They made out to get back into the mood, which didn't take too long since both of them were filled with lust for one another. Viktor pressed his pelvis to match Yuuri's movements.   
Yuuri clinged onto his back and digged his fingernails into his skin leaving tracemarks.   
"Ah, you're being naughty, aren't you? Let's see how you like it when I tease you."  
He rubbed his nipple with his thumb and bit down on it, almost chewing it. Yuuri's reaction was as one would expect: screaming in pleasure. He was so close to reaching climax that he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it.  
"Viktooor, cumming..."  
"Mmm, you'd like that, wouldn't you? Well, too bad. I'll make you suffer a little longer. Don't you dare come before I tell you to."  
Yuuri gulped audibly shocked at how fast Viktor's personality could changed. Not that he was complaining.   
Viktor on the other hand was enjoying too much playing this role. He liked seeing Yuuri hopeless and completely at his mercy.   
He stroked his penis while pounding his ass. Yuuri had to close his eyes because of the multitude of feelings he was experiencing.   
"Nah-ah. I need you to look at me and only at me. Let yourself be consumed by me. Now, open your eyes."  
He did and their gaze met. There was no longer need for redundant words, both of them understood that in that moment they were hopelessly in love.  
...  
Yuuri wasn't the only one being spoiled. Viktor was introduced on one of their dates to karaoke. He never had the opportunity to experience something so liberating and entertaining. He sang his heart out without a care in the world and they even did a duet. Granted, they were a bit tipsy (Yuuri more than Viktor, since he couldn't handle his liquor that well) from the wine fair they visited before. They couldn't help but taste all sorts of wines that they lost count at some point and just went with: "one more sip won't hurt". And it didn't, just that now they were singing without any boundaries and very loudly. It was a fun date that they'll definitely remember especially since the owner of the karaoke bar had to kick them out after they refused to get down from the stage. Apparently Viktor was keen on telling everyone how much he loved Yuuri and dedicate love songs to him. The alcohol made Yuuri show his competitive side and so he was determined to demonstrate that he loved Viktor more and he will sing even more songs to prove it. Getting kicked out didn't stop their singing which they continued until they got home, where they realised how tired they were and collapsed on the bed.

Although the weather was getting warmer, Viktor managed to catch a cold. As stubborn as he was to get to work in his condition, Yuuri was having none of that.  
"You're staying home. End of discussion."  
"But Yuuri, it's Thursday..."  
"You're allowed to have a few sick days. I'm not letting you force yourself."  
Viktor was resisting and didn't give up easily, but in truth he liked hearing Yuuri be worried about him. He knew how much he cared, but he also enjoyed every moment he showed it. It was really cute seeing him acting so assertive. Viktor stayed in bed that day, Yuuri bringing him meals and meds, using cold compresses to cool him down and help with his fever. They also had a movie marathon and watched one of Yuuri's favourite series, Harry Potter. He was quite shocked to hear that Viktor had never seen it and he had to show them to him. And what better day to binge movies than when you're sick? Needless to say, after that day, Viktor decided he wanted to quit his job and go to Hogwards. Yuuri couldn't be more proud.  
They had started going on dates regularly and everything was going well, except one little thing that Yuuri wasn't quite sure how to bring up. He was grateful to Viktor for all he had done for him, including his job that helped him grow so much, but he felt it was time to try something a bit more related to his studies. He had looked for job offers online and something caught his attention, but he wasn't sure how to tell Viktor. Surely, they discussed and Viktor knew from the beginning that he wasn't going to work for him for a long time, but he was sad and a bit scared to move on so quickly. But he had to do it. That day. He'll sit Viktor down and break it to him. He'll explain to him clearly that this is what he wants now and what he feels like will help him achieve his dream. It wasn't about not wanting to work for him, on the contrary, this new job will teach him and help him get a job in his firm. It was really what was best for him in the long term. Truly.  
From all the scenarios that went inside his head, Viktor's actual response to this news wasn't like any of them. Sure, he did start crying, but they were happy tears. He gave him a long hug and congratulated him for his decision.  
"I'm so proud of you, Yuuri. You've made a lot of progress and I'll support you every step of the way."  
That made Yuuri burst into tears as well. He was beyond happy and completely overwhelmed by Viktor's words.  
"Thank you so so much, your support means the world to me. I love you, Vitya."  
They hugged again and kissed. It was another step forward in their relationship.  
And thus, Yuuri started working at a paper company. And since they were both working, to make sure they saw each other as often as possible, Yuuri moved in officially. Viktor was thrilled. And Yuuri couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I'm actually proud of (and that I finished) and thought I'd share. Sorry for any grammar mistakes that I might have missed.  
> I hope you enjoy it! <3


End file.
